Roomates
by BlumberBerry
Summary: Aizen orders Ulquiorra to move in with Orihime to be sure she's mentally healthy. When feelings are passed between the two, nothing can separate them, except a substitute shinigami. *Captain Schiffer* Ulquihime* Fluff Ending*
1. Chapter 1

It has been getting more odd as the days passed. He used to just leave her the tray of food and leave, but now she noticed he was keen on staying longer and longer, even after she was done, he would stay for a few extra minutes.

Orihime didn't notice until about the 5th day when he stayed for 10 extra min watching her eat.

Ulquiorra would stand there, his eyes staring intently at the beauty figure eat with his hands placed firmly in his pockets. If the room wasn't so dim, she might have seen him staring off around the room, but his face never moved.

She wouldn't say anything to him since she came. The only conversations they ever had was when he threatened he'll force the food down her throat if she refused to eat and when he convinced her that her friends were fools for coming, which resulted in a slap. Since then, not a word escaped her mouth. The only thing he could hear was the sound of breathing and maybe a sigh or two.

Days passed as Orihime found it harder and harder to keep her sanity. There was no one to talk to besides Ulquiorra, which she found no point in.

To pass the time, she would pretend her fingers were her friends and talk to them, maybe then she became insane.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, stop arguing with Ishida." She would then have her thumb begin smacking the index finger. "Hey no fighting."

This unfortunately continued for days.

Whenever she would talk to her fingers, she sat on the ground in the corner of her small room. Every time one of her fingers would talk, she would make a squeaky morphed sound.

"Hmm Mmm Hmm Hmm?"

"Oh Tatski," Orihime started, staring at her pinky, "I'm so bored. There's no one to talk to. I can't possible talk to Ulquiorra kun, after all he did to me. I miss you guys so much." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I miss Tatski-san, Kuchiki-san, and Kuro-"

She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Orihime slowly turned her head, keeping her fingers in the same position though, and saw Ulquiorra towering over her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, ad he placed his hand that was on her shoulder in his pocket.

Orihime didn't answer. Instead she turned back around toward the wall, she placed her hands on her lap and shut her eyes, waiting, or hoping for him to leave. But then she realized something, 'D-Did he just talk to me?' she thought to herself.

"I asked you a question."

"N-Nothing." She whispered under her breath. Ulquiorra was quite surprised; it was the first time he heard her voice in who knows how long. But what was really surprising was at how dead she sounded. Sure she was the only living one in Hueco Mundo, but her voice had lost its last bit of hope.

He sighed mentally remembering why he was here. It wasn't her mealtime so it had to be something else.

"Aizen-sama has ordered me to spend my days here."

Ulquiorra was expecting her to at least ask why, but she didn't instead, her body just slightly stiffened, which he noticed with his eye that sees all. He couldn't see though that her eyes widened in fear.

He continued, "Before you came to Las Noches, your room was bugged with cameras and microphones. So since you've been here we have been watching your every move."

That was when he heard her gasp.

Orihime expected much, but what scared her was that what if Ulquiorra watched and heard everything she said and did. He would probably want to kill her for what she said about him, thinking she was alone.

--

"Kurosaki-Kun, I miss you so much."

Orihime sat on the couch that was in the middle of her room. Her hands her placed in her lap and her head stared up at the ceiling.

"I know you can defeat him. I know you can defeat Ulquiorra-kun." She sighed, "I'm not sure if he's stronger or not, but I do know you're better then he is or will ever be."

Orihime slowly shut her eyes remember Ichigo's bright orange hair and caring brown eyes.

"You are better than him." She whispered.

--

Orihime came back to reality when Ulquiorra began speaking again,

"It has come to Aizen-sama's attention that you are not mentally healthy being alone all the time. If you continue living the way you do now, you will be of no use to Aizen-sama and the hougyokou."

Orihime sighed and turned her head around. Ulquiorra was still behind her, towering over her small fragile body.

"So," he continued, "I will be moving in with you until Aizen-sama says otherwise."

'Oh great.' Orihime thought, 'Just my luck, I'm to be locked up in this room with him.'

--

Ulquiorra was in his room, packing his belongings, which wasn't very many though.

One might think that he dreaded having to be stuck in the same room as Orihime, but actually he was somewhat looking forward to it.

Watching her surveillance wasn't enough for him to unlock the secrets of emotions, but it did unlock anger in him when he heard her say that Kurosaki was better then him.

Ever since Orihime came to Hueco Mundo, everyone has taken an interest to her for one reason or the other.

Syazel because of her ability, Grimmjow and Nnoitora because of her body, Halibel because she was a female, and Ulquiorra because she was alive, she was the only thing alive in this world of dead.

The only thing he packed was his journal, (which nobody knew he had), a few books, changes of clothes, and items to keep his hygiene. With that all packed into one small bag, he made his way to the woman's room, where an extra bed should have been placed by then. Also, by now, all the microphones and cameras should have been taken away. Aizen trusted Ulquiorra enough to allow him his privacy.

He took the key out that was from his pocket and he slid it into the lock and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Orihime standing in the middle of the room looking up at the small window with the light of the crescent moon making her entire being glow with beauty.

Orihime flinched a little hearing the door open, but she knew who it was, being so familiar with his presence and all.

She sort of felt a bit happier today seeing new faces and all as lower ranked arrancar came in earlier to take away all the cameras and microphones and bring in a new bed. But that still didn't stop her from longing her friends. What's worse now is that the guy who forced her here is now staying in the same room with her 24/7.

It was hard to estimate what time of the day it was because it was so dark all the time, but considering she just woke up not to long ago and had an empty feeling in her stomach, it had to be early morning.

Ulquiorra walked in and set his bag on his bed, looking around the room, seeing if there were any other changes besides the new bed. His vision then locked on Orihime.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he took a step closer to her.

Not wanting to have to hear his voice any more then she had to, she simply nodded and gave a small whisper, "Hai."

He walked over to another door that lead to a small restroom in her cell, I mean room, had to offer.

"Our breakfast should be here soon." He stated.

'Yah yah.' Orihime mentally said in a sarcastic tone, 'Wait did he just say 'our?' Oh god, I'm not looking forward to see what an arrancar eats. They're still hollow so I wouldn't be surprised if he ate a bowl of human's souls.'

She unknowingly made a sick face after having that thought. Ulquiorra noticed, because he had been staring at her this whole time. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you make that face?" he asked as he sat on his bed, "Do you not like the food being given to you?"

It's not like Ulquiorra actually cares if the food is good or not to the human, he was still on his own little mission to unlock the secrets of human emotion, which was why he asked this question.

Orihime thought of a brilliant idea. If she didn't answer him or talk to him at all, it will result in him giving up and not bother ever speaking to her.

So with that plan set, she continued to stare out the window, not answering,

"Woman, did you hear me?"

Still, she said nothing.

Ulquiorra was annoyed, 'What is she thinking?' He walked over to her and roughly spun her around by her shoulder.

The sudden swarm of movement shocked Orihime, but she tried her best to keep a straight face as she faced Ulquiorra.

He clasped onto her chin with his hand and asked again, "Did you not hear me?"

Orihime mentally chuckled, 'He won't get anything out of me.' She thought to herself.

"Are you sick?" he asked, turning her head from side to side examining her, "Must I take you to Syazel to check you?"

Her eyes widened in fear. 'Great plan.' She mentally kicked herself. On the first day of being brought to Las Noches, she was told that Syazel was a scientist and to steer clear of him.

"Um um, n-no. I'm fine." She finally muttered.

With that, Ulquiorra released his clasp from her face. Suddenly, a lowly arrancar walked in with two plates of food and set it on a table.

Orihime turned her attention to it and was surprised to see normal food rather a bowl of spirits.

The arrancar quickly left.

Ulquiorra made his way to the small table in her room that was big enough for two people to sit at.

He turned his attention to Orihime, waiting for her to join in.

"Come and eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm not Japanese so I don't know what are the names of the food they eat. So I'm using the classic American foods. Don't hate me .

----

Orihime stood there for a second before making her way to the table where Ulquiorra sat.

She was quite surprised to see a bowl of cut and mixed fruit for the both of them. Ulquiorra already took his first bite as Orihime sat down.

She thought it was intriguing how he slowly chewed his food with his eyes shut. Orihime turned her attention to her food. It did look appetizing, but she felt uncomfortable eating around him.

"Eat." He encouraged again. "You need to be healthy if you are to be of any use to Aizen."

That fact continued to pest her. 'So I'm a pet? Great, I feel as if I being treated as a dog.' She mentally noted.

Orihime had yet to have taken a bite. She slowly shut her eyes and sighed. As her mouth barely parted, she felt something pass her lips.

Her eyes immediately opened to see Ulquiorra staring emotionlessly at her and holding a fork that was placed in her mouth. Her tongue knew the familiar taste of watermelon as the liquid of the fruit quickly drenched her mouth.

Her eyes widened. The fork was still in her mouth, and he had yet to remove it. "I am still keen on the promise I made. If you don't eat, I will have to use force."

That was until Orihime noticed something. She saw her fork was still on the table, so that meant Ulquiorra was using his fork. At that sudden realization, she yanked her head to side and spit the fruit on the floor, along with Ulquiorra's saliva that had infested her mouth with his fork.

Ulquiorra widened her eyes, still holding his fork in the position he had before. A sighed escaped his lips. He was about to say something, but realized there was nothing that he could say that would make this situation any better.

Orihime coughed a bit, making everything more dramatic then it had to be. "Don't do that again." She muttered as she turned back around to face Ulquiorra, in the position she was at a minute ago.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I told you I would use force."

"I don't care what you use to make me eat. Just don't use YOUR fork!"

--

After their first very odd meal together, Ulquiorra sat at the table where they had breakfast and wrote in his journal.

Orihime sat in the far corner of the room, which also just so happened to be the farthest point in the room away from him.

Ulquiorra looked up at the small figure, then back at his notebook and continued writing.

'….it still doesn't make sense. How could someone go insane being alone for a long period of time? I am alone most of my days and have yet to reach borderline insane.

_**This must be another flaw of humans. Having to be around each other and forming worthless trusting bonds, and in the end, they're just hurt with their pathetic emotions.'**_

Funny he calls it pathetic if he's so interested in it.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of sniffling in the corner. He did a side-glance, and with the corner of his eye, he saw the woman's small and fragile body trembling.

Ulquiorra quickly sat up and made his way to her, but it seemed that the closer he got, the more fragile she became. But then when he was directly behind her, she collapsed on the ground.

'Is this another emotion? Either way, if anything was to happen to this woman, Aizen will not be pleased.' With that thought, he quickly picked her up bridal style and rushed her off to Syazel's chambers.

--

"What's wrong with her?"

Syazel pressed his glasses closer to his face and looked down at the clipboard which was placed firmly in his other hand. "It's you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Well, not you exactly." Syazel continued, "Your riatsu level was immensely high, which a mere human couldn't take. I could even sense it all the way from my room." He stopped for a moment and examined the young lady on his dissecting table, with thoughts of cutting her open. "Were you trying to purposely kill her?"

At that second, a pale white hand was clasped around Syazel's neck. "Don't you dare even think of such a thing." With that, Ulquiorra dropped Syazel, picked up the woman, who was still unconscious, and left.

--

A few minutes passed as Ulquiorra continued to walk through the halls of Las Noches with Orihime in his hands. He felt slight moving in his arms and looked down. Surprisingly, he saw Orihime, wide awake, staring at him.

Orihime's Pov

I opened her eyes, and the fist thing I saw was someone's chest, I then continued my gaze forward until I was met a pure white neck.

I could figure out who it was that was carrying me, but I never knew he could look so relaxing from this angle.

My luck was cut sort when he stared back at me. I turned a deep shade of red.

--

Ulquiorra was confused onto why she turned such an odd color. The red color made him refer to temperature. He decided to see for himself if indeed she was hotter.

Not having an extra hand to spare, since he was carrying her, he used his neck. Ulquiorra lowered his head to Orihime's face, and locked it under his neck, trying to distinguish her body temperature.

Unfortunately, that just caused her to heat up more. All she could see was pure white skin covering her face and strands of black hair that fell from the side.

'What kind of situation is this?' she asked herself.

Surprisingly, his neck was still covering her, longer than he knew. When he realized, he quickly but calmly shot his head back up.

A rush of relief filled Orihime when she could finally breathe again.

"Are you sick woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime was confused by his question. He should have been considered the sick one for covering her face with his neck. But she realized he referred to health, which was all he ever meant.

"U-um n-no. I'm fine." She muttered.

"Then why did you turn red and grow hotter?"

Now her blush even increased, and she did in fact grow hotter. And being in his arms didn't help.

"Oh um…" she started, "It's a bit hard to explain."

--

Once they made it to their room, he set her back on her feet and locked the door behind him.

When Ulquiorra turned back around, he saw that Orihime was on her bed and fast asleep. He seemed quite annoyed with it because he was planning on asking her some questions.

Unknowingly, he made his way to the woman and examined her while she slept. It wasn't a surprise she wasn't hungry because while in Syazel's care, he gave her IV's.

Then his eye caught something. Her body seemed to be shaking. He once again touched her head, but this time with his hand.

Ulquiorra was surprised on how she went from scorching hot to freezing cold in a matter on minutes. He looked back at a blanket that lay by her feet. Ulquiorra snatched it with one hand, and with the other, used it to cover her body. While doing so, his hand glided across her cheek.

Ulquiorra quickly pulled away, but was stunned to how she once again changed temperature. Her cheek was warm now, and he still felt her heat radiating off his cold hand on his hand. After the warmth died down, he was tempted to touch her again, but was able to control himself as he made his way to the table where laid his journal and began writing.

'What a strange human. Strange in every way possible, with their body, hobbies, laughter, expressions.

But what seems to still intrigue me is the way of one's emotions.

She seems a bit different from the other few human's I came in contact with. But what would I know. Wait, why shouldn't I know? My eye can see all. I should be able to understand these emotions humans have. If I don't see them, then it means they don't exist.

If that being the case, then why would human's care so much for how another is feeling. It still doesn't make sense.'

Ulquiorra stopped writing at the sound of a barely audible sigh coming from the woman. He looked up and saw her sitting up, staring at him with a confused look.

----------

Thank You for all the lovely reviews. I enjoy reading them, and I hoped you enjoy reading this ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked, sitting up in her bed.

Ulquiorra closed his journal and started his ways toward Orihime. When he was by her bedside, he reached out to touch her forehead.

Orihime watched, dumbfounded, but she was quite surprised that his hand felt warm. She was expecting his to be icy cold, surprisingly though that was not the case.

"You are a strange human." He stated, hand still placed on her forehead. Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She parted her lips to say something, but Ulquiorra continued speaking.

"Is this normal?" he asked. Orihime raised her eyebrows. '_What's normal?_' she thought to herself, '_The fact that your hand is on my forehead?'_

"Um….er……….what is?" she asked.

Ulquiorra finally lifted his hand so it was no longer on her cheek. Orihime mentally sighed in relief.

"That you're temperature changes frequently. Aren't human's mammals? Why does this happen?" he asked, and then placed the back of his hand on her cheek.

Orihime quickly stiffened at the sudden contact, forgetting about the question he answered.

Unknowingly, Ulquiorra took his other hand that was still in his pocket and reached out to touch her neck. He was quite surprised on how soft and warm she felt. His hand that was on her cheek, made its way down with it's partner on her neck. They molested her neck from front and back. Rubbing against her soft perfect skin.

His body warmth felt like a comfort or a drug. Having it in contact with her skin made her slowly shut her eyes unknowingly as his fingers treaded through her skin.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice caused Orihime's eyes to snap open. The first thing she saw was his vivid green eyes, forgetting about his question again.

"Woman?" he asked, his hands back in his pockets. Orihime snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, I should ask you the same question." She threw back, but in a soft calm voice which Ulquiorra found comfort it.

"You still never answered my first question." Ulquiorra said as he made his way to his bed, which was next to Orihime's.

She watched him as he sat down, "Um," she placed her finger on her plump lips. What was the question again?" Orihime asked, with a little giggle at the end.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened by her voice. It was the first time he ever heard life in her voice. He turned his attention to her eyes, which surprisingly showed s mere glimmer of hope once again. Seeing and hearing like that, made his chest ache, Ulquiorra reached up to it in pain.

"Never mind." He muttered as he lay back on his bed.

--

Dinner came that night, and the both of them ate once again at the small table. Orihime started to eat immediately trying to avoid the situation they encountered earlier.

Watching her do so amused Ulquiorra. It somewhat felt right that he intimidated her, yet it also hurt his chest once again. '_What is this?'_ he asked himself, '_Are these emotions that humans have?'_ In disgust he spat back to himself mentally, '_No. I am an arrancar. The 4__th__ esapda, I don't feel anything.'_

With that in mind, they finished their meal in silence.

--

That night, Orihime slept peacefully in her bed as the moon from her window caused her entire being to radiant with life. Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself from staring, which crucially reminded him that she was the only one alive here, and now she actually started to show it. He felt a pain in his chest again, and at he that fell asleep, deep in thought.

--

Ulquiorra awoke, he turned to his side to see if Orihime was asleep. But surprisingly, she wasn't there and her bed was made. Then he heard sniffling in the corner, he jerked his head around to find Orihime sitting in the corner and she seemed to be crying. That aching feeling in his chest returned as he started his way for the sobbing figure.

Ulqiuorra sat on his knees next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Once again, her body stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Woman, what is the matter?" He certainly was good at asking a caring question in a way that made it sound as if he didn't care.

Orihime slightly turned her head, which allowed Ulquiorra to get a glance at the drops of liquid that ran down her cheeks. He was indeed fascinated. Before she could turn back to face the wall, Ulquiorra grabbed her cheek with one hand, causing her to stay put, and with another, he allowed one of the drops to slide onto his finger.

Ulquiorra stared at it with confusion while Orihime watched him, confused as well. He rubbed his fingers together, allowing the liquid to spread about his skin.

"Fascinating." He muttered, then turning his attention back to Orihime, hand still clasped onto his face.

"Why is your eye leaking? Are you sick?" He asked, staring intently into her gray orbs.

"No." she whispered under her breath in a barely audible tone, but Ulquiorra indeed heard it.

"Then why are you leaking?" he asked again, hand still on her face and still staring into those endless pools of gray. Orihime stared back, into his vivid green eyes.

"It's tears." She muttered, confused, "I'm sad, and that's why I have tears."

'_Sadness?'_ he asked himself, '_An emotion? She explained it, I see it, but I still don't understand.'_

He still couldn't understand. He felt her tear, she explained it to him, and he was watching it, so at that he asked another question. "Why are you sad?" Hoping it could unlock what he couldn't understand.

Orihime was taken back by his caring question, but continued to answer it. "I miss Kurosaki-kun."

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows and released his grasp on her face. He stood back up and made his was to his journal, not wanting to ask any more questions. But as those words escaped her lips, his chest had an excruciating pain, worse than before.

'_What is this?' _he asked himself as he sat down at the small table, opening up his journal. '_Why does it hurt?' _And at that he began writing.

Orihime was lost in the occurrences that just happened before her. Tears still dripped from her face as she brought her attention back to Kurosaki-Kun, her love, which she missed dearly.

'_Kurosaki-Kun, why are you trying to save me?'_ she asked herself, '_I feel selfish. Why do I deserve to live? I don't. But you do, so please, go home.' _She begged, as more tears fell from her face, and she dropped her head in defeat as she watched the ground.

Ulquiorra looked up from his writing as he watched Orihime cry more. He was still confused and his chest still ached. He reached up to touch his hollow hole, but then he snapped his hand back as an electrocuting feeling shot up through his hand.

He went back to writing.

'……_**Why does it bother me so much? I don't care if she cries, I don't care who she cries for. But still, after she said his name, this electrocuting feeling hit the roof. I need more of an explanation. Maybe I should try and experience emotion first hand. No, what am I thinking. I am an arrancar, we don't feel. But that doesn't explain why Nnoitora and Halibel love each other, or Grimmjow having a sense of humor. Maybe it's just me?"**_

--

Ulquiorra's annual meeting with Aizen came, which was his only chance to leave the woman's room. He made his way onto Aizen's throne room leaving Orihime asleep in her room.

He knocked his large doors. A deep voice could be heard, "Come in." At that, Ulquiorra walked in and bowed, ready for Aizen's questions about the prisoner.

"Ulquiorra, how is Orihime doing?" Aizen asked, sitting in his throne. Ulquiorra stood back up and began.

"She is eating her meals sir."

Aizen nodded, "How about her mental state, how is she doing there?" Ulquiorra had to think about it for a second. "She longs to be with her friends sir."

Aizen sighed, "Well, theres only one thing to do about that then." He stopped for a moment, expecting Ulquiorra to say something, but he didn't, so he continued.

"Maybe Miss Inoue needs to be around others to be mentally fit. So I decided that she would be passed around from Nnoitora to Grimmjow and back to you. Allowing her to see other people. Every day, you three shall switch. She will be staying in your rooms however, which means her present room will be vacant."

"Is that all?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen shook his head, "Take Orihime to your room now and tomorrow morning, bring her to Grimmjow's chambers" Then he waved his hand telling him he could leave.

As Ulquiorra walked through the halls of Las Noches, his hollow hole sparked with more pain. '_Is it because she's going to Grimmjow's tomorrow?'_ he asked himself. '_NO!'_ he spat back. '_I don't care where she ends up. I am her captor, nothing more nothing less.'_

With that in mind, he made his way to Orihime's room to bring her to his room. Surprisingly, he was looking forward to bringing her to his room, until that thought crept in his mind again. '_I am her captor, nothing more nothing less.'_

He found himself in from of Orihime's door. Ulquiorra hesitated for a moment, but then opened it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow guys. Thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter. It made me want to write this today so you guy's can read it. And thanks for all the favorites as well. It encouraged me to write more ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra found Orihime sitting on her bed wide-awake. He was quite a bit taken back that she had a small smile on her face and that she was staring at him. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her.

"Are you happy?" he asked, once again confused with this smile she was giving him. She shook her head, then her smile slowly faded to a straight face. Ulquiorra nodded and picked up his black bag that had all of his belongings. "Alright then. Come with me."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Where are we going?" she asked, standing up. Ulquiorra glanced back at her before opening the door, "My room."

Her eyes widened. Orihime had seen some shows where every time the guy asked the girl to enter his room, bad things happen. Well bad depending who you are. "Y-your room?" she stuttered in disbelief.

Ulquiorra turned around all the way now, surprised to see Orihime's confused eyes full of life. His chest began to ache again, which was when he turned his attention to a wall. "Yes. Now come."

Orihime still didn't move an inch, which irritated Ulquiorra. "Come." He commanded again opening the door. She shook her head. He sighed and fiercely grabbed wrist, dragging her out into the hallway.

"N-no! I don't want to." She cried, trying to pull back. But it was futile; she was standing against the 4th espada.

Ulquiorra was really annoyed. He turned around to face her, still holding onto her wrist. "Why not?" he asked bluntly. Orihime was able to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Because every time a guy invites a girl to his room, bad things happen."

Ulquiorra sighed. "First of all, I'm not inviting you. And second, it's Aizen's orders."

Orihime stared in disbelief, "Aizen ordered me to go to your room?" Ulquiorra nodded. "He believes your mental stated is still not 100% fit. So he decided you should see other people and stay in other rooms. Tomorrow you will be going to Grimmjow's room." Orhime gasped. "Then Nnoitora's room." She gasped even louder. "Then you will return to my room, and so on." Surprisingly, after he said his room, she sighed relief, which confused Ulquiorra.

The two walked in silence until he stopped in front of a plain white door. "Is this it?" Orihime asked. He nodded solemnly, and opened the door.

Orihime gasped in astonishment, she was surprised to see a normal bedroom that would be accustomed for a 16 year old with Ulquiorra's features.

His bedroom, consisted of a black and green bed, a gray dresser, black nightstand, small kitchen, and another door that lead to a restroom. His walls were gray with some weird black markings. On his dresser were what appeared to be magazines, there was also a stereo system and a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed. But what really caught her attention was a huge window that led to a balcony, and through it was Hueco Mundo's crescent room.

Orihime walked in behind Ulquiorra, she also noticed that the room has black carpeting. Ulquiorra took his shoes off and left them by the door. He motioned Orihime to do the same.

As Orihime walked in more, she could smell the scent or Ulquiorra all around her, it was as if she was in a normal teenager's room. She then turned her attention to what appeared to be a walk in closet as Ulquiorra stepped through. "W-Where are you going?" she asked.

The closet door was already shut. He called back, "I'm changing." And at that, Orihime took a seat on the black leather couch she just noticed that was in another part of the room.

Orihime gasped when Ulquiorra walked out of the closet. He was wearing black sweats and a olive T shirt that had the word "PWNED." Written in the front. He looked like a normal teenager, besides his hollow mask and hollow hole.

"What?" he asked bluntly, noticing Orihime staring at him wide eyed. "Y-You look like a teenager!" she cried out, pointing an accusing finger at him. Ulquiorra crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "That's because I am."

Orihime gasped. She slowly blinked eying him up and down. "You're a teenager?" she stuttered, "But I thought you were a hollow." That was when she noticed she was still rudely pointing at him. She jerked her hand in her lap.

Ulqiuorra walked closer and sat next to her on the couch. His weight caused her to slightly fall over, and her cheek collided with his shoulder. Orihime snapped back up and moved away a bit. Ulquiorra inwardly chuckled by her reactions.

"I am a hollow. But I died at the age of 16, which means as an arrancar, I took form of my 16 year old body, along with my brain and emotions." His eyes widened by his choice of words. '_Did I just say emotions?'_

"Wow!" she exclaimed, a smile spread across her face, "So we're like the same age."

Ulquiorra was surprised on how she started to really act alive. She was no longer acting dead, she now radiated with life from her entire being, which was the main reason he ever took an interest for her. He then turned his attention to her glowing gray eyes.

Unknowingly, his face seemed to lean in closer to hers.

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered in confusion. Her voice brought him back to his senses when he realized that his lips were a mere inch from hers. His face intensely turned red until he remembered what she has said earlier.

"Yes and No. We are sort around the age, but not necessarily." His eyes snapped shut, to embarrassed at what he was about to unknowingly do. "Anyways." He stood up stretching. "This is your last day we'll be together." Funny, the way he said made it sound as if they were a couple. "Until it's my turn to see you again I mean." He rephrased as he wandered over to his stereo system and put in a CD. "Is there anything special you want to do?"

Just then music began playing.

Orihime, paid attention to lyrics of the words until she realized it wasn't it Japanese. "What language is that?" she asked pointing towards the stereo.

"Russian."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Are you Russian?" Ulquiorra nodded, but then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Russian and German." Orihime gasped. "Wow! So you understand what the song is saying?" She asked. Ulquiorra nodded again. Orihime jumped up excited, "What are they saying?" she exclaimed.

Ulquiorra sighed but agreed to translate. He took a minute to see what part of the song it was playing at, then began to translate.

"_I've grown so used to live by you alone, by you alone  
To meet new dawns, to hear you wake up - not with me  
It got so easy to breathe out through an open window  
And to repeat, to her just one thing..."_

He stopped and turned his attention to Orihime, who was relaxed back on the couch, eyes closed. But they snapped back open when she realized he wasn't translating anymore. She gave him an annoyed look. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked. She nodded excitedly, "Yes please." Ulquiorra nodded and continued.

"_Do you know, along night-time roads  
I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet  
His heart is now in your hands  
Don't lose him - and don't break_

To never carry, along night-time roads  
Love's ashes in your hands, battering feet to blood  
His way is now in your eyes  
Don't lose him - and don't break

And in January, may the grey rain beat at his window  
_He would embrace - not me, but may he remember still  
And may, by chance, he speak my name out loud  
And may he stay silent, but still remember_

And outside the window, the cursed rain burns out the lanterns  
My gentle boy, please forgive me for these shivers  
And through the tears, I quietly whispered her goodbye  
Don't forget, don't forget...

Do you know, along night-time roads  
I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet  
His heart is now in your hands  
Don't lose him - and don't break

To never carry, along night-time roads  
Love's ashes in your hands, battering feet to blood  
His way is now in your eyes  
Don't lose him - and don't break..."

"Kurosaki-kun." She whispered as the song ended. Ulquiorra jerked his head in her direction as she said his name. He furrowed his eyebrows in fustration, but then his hole began to ache again.

"What about Kurosaki?" He asked as he once again sat by her, closer than before, which caused her to fall once more into his shoulder. But she was so engulfed with the lyrics of the song she didn't care.

"The song reminds me of Kurosaki-kun." She muttered under her breath. His eyes widened, a bit because of her explanation, but mostly because how soft her voiced echoed through his ears, although is was a mere whisper.

"Do you love him?"

He didn't even know he asked his question until he saw Orihime snap up her attention to him confused. '_Crap. Why do I care.' _He told himself in frustration. Rather an answer, he was given a sigh as Orihime slowly shut her eyes in thought.

It was none of his business, so he wasn't going to force it out of her. He kept repeating to himself, '_I don't care. I don't care.'_ But every time he did, his hole's pain seemed excruciatingly worse.

"So," he trailed off. "Was there anything special you wanted to do?" Orihime snapped back into reality, realizing she was still leaning on his shoulder. "Uh" she stuttered as she shot up from the couch.

Ulquiorra felt a little disappointed when they were no longer touching. But then mentally rolled his eyes in disgust. '_I don't care. I don't care.'_ He repeated.

"Not really." She muttered under her breath, still standing tall by the couch. Ulquiorra sighed, not knowing what to do now. He was so used to just feeding her and writing in his journal. '_Wait. Then that's what I'll do.'_ He told himself.

"Well you can watch a movie if you want." Ulquiorra pointed to the TV then too a pile of DVDs. If you need me, I'll………" he suddenly remembered he'll be close enough anyways and there was no point in saying where.

Not completing his sentence, he went over to his black bag, which contained his journal. He went back to the couch and began writing as Orihime rustled through the DVDs.

'I'm not sure what to think anymore. The way she laughs and smiled, or just by simply looking at her. I'm starting to feel jealous that I can't experience emotion. Wait…..what was I doing earlier? Why was my face leaning into hers? Maybe I already have emotion. I have to talk to anybody about this. Anybody….even if that means Grimmjow.'

**----------**

**Yah. The song that I mention is called 'Do You know' It's Russian, as am I. Anyways, for those arguing about Ulquiorra being Russian and German, schiffer is a german last name. And for being Russian, Ulquiorra looks like my cousin that lives in Russia. Also, I was listening to this song while writing, and had to put it in. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Nighttime had come, although it was hard to tell because the moon always shone though Ulquiorra's window. Thankfully, he had his watch handy.

Orihime was watching the movie, sitting on the edge of Ulquiorra's bed, but later fell asleep about halfway into the film. Ulquiorra didn't notice until he was actually ready to go to bed.

He made his way over to his bedside and watched as Orihime peacefully slept on the edge of his bed, but once again, his hole began to ache, which caused him to turn his head to his wall.

Ulquiorra was pretty tired, but knew Orihime was as well. The couch wasn't an option for either of them. It wasn't that comfortable. With a decision made up, he picked up Orihime, who was still fast asleep and plopped her down on a pillow. He made his way to the other side of the bed and covered the both of them with his think black blanket and both of them fell asleep under the covers together.

--

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. It was morning, or so his clock that hung on the wall said. He turned on his side to see Orihime still fast asleep. He actually enjoyed watching her body slowly move up and down as she slept, until the thought crept up his mind again. '_I don't care. I don't care.'_

With that in mind, he stood up and stretched and made his way to his closet. With every step he took, he could hear her breathing, causing his hole to ache again. Ulquiorra walked out of his closet dressed in his arrancar uniform to find Orihime sitting up really confused.

Her eyes traced her surroundings until they locked with mine. She jumped from the bed and began her jabbering. "O-Oh sorry Ulquiorra! I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed. It's just that the m-movie had evil carrots which I just cou-"

She was cut off as Ulquiorra placed his finger on her lips. "It's not a problem woman. I intentionally allowed you to sleep on my bed."

She slowly nodded in response

Ulquiorra's Pov

I noticed that after as she nodded, she gave me a solemn look, which I took comfort in. But I forced myself to say to myself, _'I don't care. I don't care about her. I don't care. STOP CARING!' _

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. With that, I lead her to the kitchen and took out some cereal bars.

Just because we're hollow, doesn't mean we don't live normally. We still eat, and entertain ourselves with electronics.

I tossed her one as I tore down the wrapper of mine.

After we enjoyed our small breakfast, it was time to take her to Grimmjow's. I'm not to worried about Grimmjow. He's not as seductive and mean as people think he is. I can actually think of him as my older 18 year old brother.

--

"Come now Ori- I mean woman." Ulquiorra said, stuttering a bit, after he realized he almost called her by her name. "Its time to take you to Grimmjow's."

She nodded, and unknowingly, Ulquiorra slid his hand into her's as he led her out of the room.

Orihime's Pov

I was completely shocked when he locked his hands with mine. Not just that, but he actually intertwined his with mine. I was beginning to think of him as a normal teenager. No longer the 4th espada of Aizen's army, but Ulqiuorra Schiffer, the 16 year old.

I felt a rush of happiness go throughout my whole body as we walked in silence throughout the halls of Las Noches, and unknowingly a small smile made it's away across my face at that thought.

--

"Why are you smiling?" Ulquiorra asked, which allowed Orihime to snap back into reality from her thoughts. "Are you happy? Are you looking forward to seeing Grimmjow?" Surprisingly, he had a hint of hurt in his voice.

Orihime's eyes widened when she realized that, then she turned her attention to her hand that was still locked in with Ulquiorra's.

Remembering his question, she started, "Huh? Oh no…I'm not really um….. looking forward to it." Orihime muttered under her breath and slowly shut her eyes, "I'm sort of going to miss you."

Ulquiorra jerked his head in her direction. It was a faint whisper, but he indeed heard it. As her words processed in his head, part of the pain that rested within his hollow hole deceased. It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

As he stared back at Orihimes face, he stopped walking. Orihime looked back at him in confusion. There weren't any doors around, which meant that they had yet to reach Grimmjow's room.

Not realizing what he was doing, Ulquiorra tuned around completely to face her and his other hand captured her in a quick grasp.

Ulquiorra was amazed by how wide her eyes actually were, but no matter how big and confused she look, he still stared deeply into her beautiful gray orbs.

Still not knowing what the hell he was doing, Ulquiorra closed the distance between them. Orihime reacted by backing up. This continued until she was against the wall. He closed the final gap between them.

Every step Ulquiorra took, it was as if huge chunks of the pain were lifted from his hole until it was all gone, and time had stopped.

Finally, the aching pain was gone. With that, Ulquiorra took a step back and released his grasp on one of her hands and continued walked.

Orihime was breathing in deep breaths, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Me too." He whispered. Orihime raised her eyebrows as she stared straight ahead, trying to prevent any eye contact. Ulquiorra was just as shocked from what he said. It was as if his body had a mind of it's own. Well it did….but you know what I mean…..it was as if he had no control.

At that, they continued there way to Grimmjow's with an awkward silence hovering over them.

--

Grimmjow was leaning on the wall by his door, with a scowl as always, when Ulqiuorra and Orihime turned the corner. Grimmjow turned his head towards the two and spurted, "It's about dam time." He then turned his attention to their hands, which were still intertwined with each other's. Anybody who saw that would clearly see that Ulquiorra was the one who had his hand locked with hers, it was as if Orihime's fingers were imprisoned by his, and there was no use escaping.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, which caused his scowl to vanish, but it quickly returned, along with a huge evil grin spread across his face as Ulquiorra and Orihime walked up to him.

Grimmjow pointed at the woman. "You." He then pointed to his door, "Go wash your hands. I don't want any of that emo clown's germs infesting notin."

Orihime nodded and waited for Ulquiorra to release her. Instead he grasped her tighter which caused a small yelp to pass her lips, then finally released. The second he did, Orihime took advantage of that and rushed passed Grimmjow and through his door.

The two guys eying her the whole time, Grimmjow then turned his attention to Ulquiorra as his arms crossed hic chest.

"How's it like?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "How is what?" he replied bluntly. Grimmjow sighed and stood up straight. "How's it like actually acting 16? Just because you're an espada doesn't mean you can't act yourself. Everyone knows you're hiding who you really are, which in the end will become your weakness." There was a moment of silence. "At least….at least she…" Grimmjow turned his head toward the door indicating Orihime, "Well hopefully, she will actually bring out that 16 year old little brother I remembered."

Ulquiorra indeed remembered his life as a human. He remembered having an older brother by two years, which was in fact Grimmjow. But what he said surprised Ulquiorra dearly, it was as if having all his questions asked. Well, he's his big brother…what else could you expect?

"Thank you for your concern Grimmjow. But I don't need your pity."

Grimmjow sighed even louder this time, as if trying to exaggerate just how annoyed he was. "There you go again! What kind or normal person talks like th-"

The sound of a door opening stopped Grimmjow from finishing his sentence. A little head that belonged to Orihime peered through. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the two.

There was a long moment of silence as Ulquiorra began speaking. "I'll be going now. See you it two days." And he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Grimmjow turned his attention to the girl, who he indeed had hope in that she'll be the one to return his little brother, and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

--

As Ulquiorra walked back to his room, a thought passes his mind, _'Two days? I'm so used to seeing her everyday……NO! I DON'T CARE!' _

Ulquiorra held his head in frustration when Grimmjow's words whisked through his head. _'Well hopefully she'll actually be the one to bring out that 16 year old brother I remembered.'_

Once Ulquiorra made it to his room, he felt the urge to write something. He grabbed his journal violently and a pen as well. He through himself on his bed and opened it up. He reread all this stuff he wrote about her from before in disgust.

Once he finished reading, he sighed, a long deep sigh at that, as if he needed something. He wrote in his journal.

'_**I love her.'**_

--------------------

What do you think? Good? Bad? Also, thank you once again for all your lovely reviews. The more you add the faster I write. Keep the support coming. Also, I'm only 13, so sorry of this story sounds clichéd or cheesy :P


	6. Chapter 6

'But I can't have her. Not due to what Aizen says, because he doesn't care if anyone claims her, as long as she is healthy, he is fine. But I still can't have her, no matter how badly I want her. She is a precious human, while I, am a hollow. The only way possible for her to truly be mine is if I dragged her down with me through the dirt of Hueco Mundo, and I could never do that.

I love her. But I can't have her…..'

Ulquiorra closed his journal and sighed. How long has it been since he last saw her? Just a few minutes yet he was going insane.

When he thought about it, he did feel different. Before he ever met Orihime, he had nothing to do except worry about what Aizen wanted. But now, all he looked forward to was seeing her face, and only worried about her.

But what really surprised him was that he had always looked forward to seeing her face, even before he realized that he loved her.

Ulquiorra's Pov

"No." I threw my journal to the ground in frustration and hit my mattress with an angered fist. "I have to stop thinking about her. The more I do, the harder it'll be to separate her from myself."

He sat there with shrugged shoulders, but then Ulquiorra shot up and took a hold of his journal that lay on the ground and began writing once more.

--

Today he has really taken a liking to writing out his emotions. Wait….emotions? He has them?

'I can't believe it. I'm…….I'm me. I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, no longer just an espada, but I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, the person who had been locked up for all the years. I'm back….and I want one thing. I want Orihime. I don't care what happens. I want her, all of her.

--

"Are you always this quiet?" asked Grimmjow from across the room.

His bedroom consisted of blue walls (obviously XD), a white bed with a brown frame, and a similar dresser that Ulquiorra had, except it was white. His bedroom was basically the same as Ulquiorra except of the colors, there was a kitchen, balcony, restroom, and walk in closet as well.

The main differences were that the balcony didn't have the view of the moon and that next to his bed was a glass desk. Laid upon the desk was a silver laptop.

Grimmjow sat on his bed while Orihime sat on his brown couch.

She solemnly nodded her head after Grimmjow asked the question. He wasn't getting anywhere where he wanted with her. Every question he asked, it was always a depressing nod or shake of the head without any eye contact. Even for questions that didn't make sense. Example:

'What time is it?'

*nods head *

--

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Grimmjow cried as he violently stood up pulled his hair like a crazy person.

"YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger at Orihime. She sat there completely shocked and a bit scared, but this time, they actually had some eye contact.

"Stay here. I got to go talk to Aizen. Don't you DARE leave this room!" His finger still pointed at her. She quickly nodded, with fear in her eyes. That comforted Grimmjow as he left, slamming the door behind him.

--

"Dam! What the hell is wrong with that woman!" Grimmjow whined, flaring his arms in the air. "Ulquiorra better say thank you after what I'm doing for his sorry ass!"

Once he reached Aizen's throne room, where Aizen was sitting all high and mighty, which pissed Grimmjow off, he walked in and bowed.

"Grimmjow. What brings you here?" Aizen asked in his godly voice. Just the sound of him talking pissed Grimmjow off as he furrowed his eyebrows more than usual. Thankfully, he was still bowing so Aizen couldn't see him.

Grimmjow stood up and began. "Uh ya…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "…about that woman, Orihime, I don't think you should allow her to see me or Nnoitora."

Aizen raised his eyebrows, "And why is that?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Well, you said you wanted her to switch seeing people so her mental state wasn't jacked up. But actually, since she's been with me, she seems more jacked up then before."

Aizen nodded, "Then what do you suppose I do?'

"Uh…" he stuttered, "Let her go back to just seeing Ulquiorra?"

Aizen nodded again, "Very well, take Orihime back to his room."

--

After Grimmjow left, Orihime started looking around. She was distant from the pile of porn magazines she found on his dresser which caused her to believe that he was indeed seductive. As she passed the dresser, something caught her eye. Orihime saw what she believed to be a picture frame hidden behind the dresser.

Orihime raised an eyebrow in confusion, _'Why would he hide a picture?' _She walked up to it and reached her hand for the frame. It was a tight squeeze as she pushed her hand through. Once she had a firm grasp, she slowly pulled out, trying to damage the picture or herself.

Orihime took a look at the picture and gasped.

In the frame was a picture of a man with blue hair dressed in a tuxedo, who appeared to be Grimmjow. Next to him was a younger man, about the age of 16, who had black hair, wearing a long sleeved white shirt, usually worn under a suit and a green tie. This person resembled Ulquiorra, except no tear marks, no hollow mask, and no hollow hole. Behind the two men was a sign above them that clearly said, "CLASS OF 1994."

Before she could stare any longer at the picture before her, the door swung open. Orihime gasped and spun around to see Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's Pov

After I walked through the door and saw what the girl held in her hands, everything would go smoothly from here. A huge grin spread across my face as I made my towards her. I bet she was totally freaked out, considering how she dropped the picture and backed against the wall as I got closer. Also her eyes were really wide, and I mean the widest I've ever seen. But I did see fear in her eyes, along with um…..what would you call it? Nah, just fear.

When I stood next to the picture that she dropped, I stopped and picked it up. I glared at Ulquiorra and me for a couple of seconds before I began to speak.

"What do ya think?"

She raised her eyebrow as she stood straight up, not using the wall anymore for support. "Uh….." That was all she said.

I guess I should have asked a clearer question, "Do you think we look pretty hot as humans?" Yah, I totally freaked her out now.

She slowly made her way towards me, well the picture to be more precise. But that dam girl still didn't answer my questions, instead she asked ME one!

"We?" She was now standing beside me, staring at the picture again.

In the picture, I was standing behind Ulquiorra. My arm was around his shoulder while the other showed a peace sign. Ulquiorra was showing a piece sign as well and we both had huge smiles on our faces. Yes, Ulquiorra smiled. –insert fan girl squeal-

"Yah." I answered back while pointing to the picture with my free hand while the other firmly gripped the frame. "That's me." Pointing at my human self, "and that's my little brother, Ulquiorra." Sliding my finger across the paper to my brother's face.

I couldn't see her face but I knew she was shocked. "L-lit-little brother?" I nodded.

"Yah, this was the last picture we took together, being alive I mean." I looked down at her face and saw tears beginning to form. Why the hell was she crying? It's just a dam picture.

She traced her finger on Ulquiorra's smile. I wouldn't blame her, I missed his smile, I missed my little brother. I was so pissed when I found out his hollow hole had consumed his heart. That was when I realized I would never have the real Ulquiorra back. It also pissed me off that even though I was his older brother, he was stronger than me, in arrancar form I mean.

But, after Ulqiuorra started caring for this girl….I saw little glimpses of the little brother I knew and loved, and this girl just might be the one to bring him back.

I just noticed I had been staring at her crying face this whole time, but she didn't seem to notice. I took a hold of her hand and led her to my bed, deciding I'll explain to her what Ulquiorra used to be, and then I'll take her to his room as Aizen had ordered.

--

Ulquiorra was dressed in jeans and a white T shirt. As usual, he was dressed in normal clothing, stuff he found suitable living as a human. His stereo was playing metal rock and it was blazing loud. While listening he was jumping on his bed with joy, almost reaching the ceiling.

"I'M BACK! I'M BACK!!!"

------------------------------------------------

I told you. The more you guys review, the faster I write. So thank you for all of your lovely reviews and suggestions. I hope you look forward to this new Ulquiorra, the real Ulquiorra that has never been shown before.

While writing this, I was listening to Bleach endings. Lol. Yah~ your reviews bring me tons and joy!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"So basically, I am actually Grimmjow Schiffer, but I was never warmhearted to my last name. So when I was born as an arrancar, I chose the last name Jagerjaque. I thought it sounded cool, while Ulquiorra kept his full name."

Grimmjow was sitting next to Orihime on his plain white bed. Orihime's hands rested in her lap as he continued his story, which would seem to take up a lot of time.

"Um….I was born in the year 1976 while Ulquiorra was born in 1978. Our mom left out dad when I was 6 and Ulquiorra was 4." Grimmjow sighed and continued, "Well to be more precise, she ran away. He was a violent man and abused us." Grimmjow looked down at Orihime, where dried tears began to wet her face again.

"Yah so…." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make this story seem as less sad as possible. "We had pretty good lives living in Babrusk." Orihime snapped her head up, "Babrusk?" she asked,

Grimmjow nodded. "Our mom was Russian while our dad was German. When we were young, we used to live in Moscow, the capital of Russia. But after we ran away, we moved to Belarus, a small country next to Russia and Poland. They still speak Russian though. Babrusk is a small city in Belarus."

Orihime nodded, trying to comprehend.

"Anyways….Ulquiorra was always the smart one." After saying that he gave a 'hmph.' "He always got good grades and still managed to live a normal life while I struggled" Grimmjow shut his eyes from embarrassment and whispered, "Dam him."

"Alright, so….we lived in Babrusk hiding from our father. Everything was fine and dandy, we lived a normal live living in an apartment on the street across from a clinic." He sighed. "I remember it all so well."

Grimmjow picked up the picture that lay next to him and pointed at the banner that read clearly in russian, 'class of 1994.'

"Do you know what that says?" asked Grimmjow. Orihime shook her head, the only part she understood were the numbers.

"It says CLASS OF 1994." Orihime nodded. At that Grimmjow continued. "Ulquiorra being so damned smart, he skipped 2 grade levels and we were to graduate the same year together, and we did, along with a ton of friends." Grimmjow pointed again at the picture, but nothing in particular, just the picture itself. "This was that party."

Orihime nodded for yet another time. It seemed as if that was all she could do. Nod and cry.

"That was the last picture we took together." Grimmjow looked down at the photo of himself and his little brother, staring deeply at it, as if it was speaking to him. "Until he found us."

Orihime gasped.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to her. "That damned man found us. He had been trying to search for us since we left. Me and Ulquiorra were coming home from work, actually, to be more accurate, we both worked at a convenient store. After our shift, we walked home together, which would have been our last time us ever doing that together."

Orihime leaning her cheek into his shoulder joint cut him off. Grimmjow glanced at her, but thought it was alright, these memories infiltrated his mind for so many years that it didn't bother him anymore.

"When we opened the door, we found our mother laying on the ground in the center of the room in a puddle of blood. Her blonde hair was also drenched with blood as well."

Grimmjow looked back at Orihime, wanting to see her reaction, which was a widened pair of eyes, followed by more tears. "We heard rustling from the kitchen. Right after we…well, I comprehended the image of my mother dead, _he_ walked out with a knife in his hands."

Grimmjow's finger rested on his chin. "Come to think of it, Ulquiorra really did resemble our father. They were both really pale; both had green eyes, and black hair. Anways, before we knew what hit us, he stabbed us both in the chest…and well….that was it. We died, and our souls were chained to our home, and well….you know the rest." Grimmjow waved his hand, as if that part didn't matter. "A hollow came, we became a hollow, then a Gillian, Adjuchas, and finally, here we are."

Orihime blinked by the quick explanation.

"But…." Grimmjow started, "Fortunately for me, I was born with my hollow hole here." He pointed at his stomach, where lay his hole. "Unfortunately though for Ulquiorra, his hole consumer his heart."

Grimmjow's voice cracked when he said that, but he sucked it in and continued. "Along with his emotions and my little brother, which was replaced with an Aizen obeying bastard that didn't care about notin."

'_Didn't? Wouldn't he mean doesn't?' _Orihime asked herself.

"That was until….." Before Grimmjow could continue, her looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my. How the time flew!" He grabbed Orihime's wrist and sonidoed his was to Ulquiorra's room. (After rereading this, I realized this part rhymes lol)

--

Ulquiorra sat on his balcony with his journal, writing with the moon as his light.

'**I don't know why. But I feel as if I…hmm…its hard to explain. I can't just walk up to her and say, **_**Hey Orihime, I just wanted you to know that I love you. **_**That wouldn't work, I don't even know what she'll say or do or think. She loves that damned Kurosaki. But he's hopeless. He knew her for how long? And still never realized that she loved him, when I knew her for just over a month and knew it, clear as day, even if I didn't want to.'**

Ulquiorra thought for a second, then continued.

'**I should be grateful I am naturally a quiet person, but I do have my loud side. I guess if I act myself, she'll figure out something's up sooner or later. So….that's what I do. I'll act myself, and hopefully I can get her to fall for the true me.'**

Ulquiorra shut his book, but was startled by the sound of his door opening, followed by a yelp and a thud. He turned around to see Orihime on her knees, pulling herself up as if she fell. Towering over her was Grimmjow.

"She's your responsibility. Aizen's orders, she stays here with you and you alone." At that, Grimmjow left, slamming the door behind him.

As Grimmjow walked through the walls of Las Noches, he couldn't help but stop a huge grin from painting across his face, and he snickered his way back to his room.

--

Orihime looked up to see Ulquiorra, wearing jeans and a T Shirt, make his way closer to her. She couldn't help but remember that smile she saw in the picture. It was somewhat hard to believe that someone like him could actually smile. Yet it was harder to believe that after all he had been through, he wasn't mentally disabled, she would have been. She went borderline insane when her older brother Sora died. But his mother died, along with himself and his brother, by his own father of all people.

"I guess not." Ulquiorra muttered. Orihime was still on her on knees as Ulquiorra towered over her. She raised her eyebrows, it didn't make sense, he just randomly blurted that out.

"I guess I won't be missed."

Rapidly, the memories of their last conversation flooded her mind.

--

_She slowly shut her eyes, "I'm sort of going to miss you."_

_--_

But in fact, she did miss him, even it had been a few hours, as surprising as it sounded. She actually did. He was the only person she was in contact with for weeks. Being separated from him, even for a small amount of time, gave her an uneasy feeling.

The familiar feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers brought Orihime back to her senses. She looked to see Ulquiorra pulling her up by her hand and saying, "Come, it's lunch time."

He lead her to the kitchen and sat her at his small dining table, bigger then the one in her room, but still small. "Sit." He commanded, well, it was more or of a pleading tone.

Orihime sat down and watched him take out a container that seemed to be filled with dumplings. "Have you ever tried pelmanii?" he asked. Orihime shook her head. "It originated from Japan, but it's a common in Russia. (It's super yummy ^_^ I like mine

with mayonnaise and butter and olive oil. Great, it's 4 AM and thinking of it made me hungry.)

Ulquiorra took out a pot and boiled water in it. Orihime watched his every move with fascination until he fixed his eyes on her, causing her to jerk her head in the other direction and blush.

Once the water boiled, he dumped the whole container that had 20 or so dumplings into the water. After Ulquiorra set the container down, he made his way for the small table and sat down. Not across from Orihime, oh no, right next to her.

She widened her eyes by their close proximity. "How was it at Grimmjow's?" Ulquiorra asked with his face turned so his eyes were fixed on her. He sure wasn't scared of eye contact, but Orihime was. She looked straight ahead when she spoke.

"It was fine. He told me a story."

"About?"

Orihime then turned to face him, surprised that he seemed to have gotten closer to her then before. She thought about it, but realized it wouldn't be best to say that _his _brother revealed his whole past to her.

"Oh um…I mean I told him a story." She lied, but she could have sworn she heard Ulquiorra chuckle, yet it could have been mistaken for a cough. Before he could ask another question, he stood up and made his way for the oven, where he turned it off. Causing the bubbles in the pot to cease. He then opened up a cabinet and pulled out what appeared to be two plain white bowls. But with closer examination, the inside had eccentric green designs that appeared to have the resemblance of a vine.

Ulquiorra poured 10 or so dumplings into each both and then opened the refrigerator. He took out a jar of mayonnaise and a stick of butter, already on the counter near the hot bowls was a bottle of Olive Oil. Ulquiorra put in a decent amount of each item into both bowls, mixing the contraptions with a spoon until the liquid appeared smoother. (Me and ulqui have the same tastes ^_^)

He picked up both bowls and started his way for the table, setting it in front of Orihime, and on where he sat.

"Which do you prefer, fork or spoon?" Ulquiorra asked as he opened a drawer.

Orihime was surprised, he was acting a bit differently, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She snapped back to reality, remembering his question. Well, there was liquid in it, so a spoon would be best.

"Spoon." It was a shy faint whisper, but Ulquiorra heard it as he pulled out two spoons and made his way back to the table. He handed one to Orihime and sat down.

-------------------------------

**Because I love you all! Once again, thank you for your reviews! Also, in a past chapter where I mentioned that song, I lied. I added it with a purpose. Lets see if any of you remember the lyrics, think about it and see what comes up. One of my friends already figured it out ^_^ Tell me what you think in a review. Also, the reason why I update so fast is because I have no life. This whole summer I stayed home, and went nowhere. All I did was write fan fictions, read other fan fictions, watch bleach, and tried to learn anatomy. So, I have nothing to do besides this…lol. One more thing, don't get mad that I'm involving Russian stuff to a story made in Japan that's written in English. Haha that sounded weird. 3 Oh ya, this story is basically based on that song, for those who wanna hear it , theres the linkies. Just remember the lyrics I gave you in that other chapter.**

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s Q G m 9 A R a – F E


	8. Chapter 8

Ulquiorra was the first to take bit of one of the dumplings, Orihime watched, she wasn't sure which way was best to eat them.

He set his spoon in the bowl, capturing a pelmanii, along with some of the fatty liquid. Ulquiorra then blew onto the spoon and placed his lips on the edge of the metal as he slurped up the liquid. He then opened his mouth and took a bite of the dumpling and chewed.

He turned his attention to Orihime, who was still staring at him. "Eat."

She blinked and then nodded. Orihime tried her best to do the same thing Ulquiorra did. Although the liquid was fatty, it sure was good. After she took her first bite, she realized that within these dumplings was ground meat that was mixed with what appeared to be cuts of onions and a few grains of rice.

Just because this came from Japan, she never tried it before, and it sure did taste good. She eagerly went for another and another, until there was no more. Orihime felt embarrassed that she finished first, until she turned her head to see Ulquiorra sitting relaxed in his chair, watching her. His bowl was empty to. _'I guess I didn't eat that fast.'_

"How was it?" Ulquiorra asked with his arms resting behind his neck. Orihime nodded, "It was very delicious." With that, Ulquiorra stood up and took a hold of Orihime's hand that rested in her lap, as he made his way to his bed and sat her down.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, yet another question for her concern. Something diffidently was up. Orihime raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked back.

Ulquiorra walked over to his open closet. "Your clothing. I'm never comfortable in my uniform. Would you like to wear something else?" Her eyebrow relaxed as she watched him disappear into his closet, "Well, I think I'm a little to small for guy's clothes."

"I'm sure you are." Ulquiorra called back. "For some reason though, there are some woman's clothes in my closet. Orihime widened her eyes. _'Why did he have wom- No, it's none of my business.'_

"Um….." Before she could answer, Ulquiorra walked out with what appeared to be a

white dress. She eyed it, it did look her size.

"Here." He handed the dress to Orihime, and then pointed towards the restroom. With that one word, she nodded and locked the door behind her.

--

While Orihime changed, Ulquiorra rustled through his DVDs, looking for a certain something.

--

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror. She was a bit taken back; it was the first time she wore something different for 3 weeks. She was grateful at the same time though.

This dress, which was a sundress, surprisingly since there's no sun, hugged Orihime's curves. Unfortunately, it had thin straps that clung to her shoulders, and Ulquiorra's room was pretty cold. The dress flew away from her body and reached her knees. It really did show off her curvature and at the same time, the whiteness contrasted with her fall colored hair.

--

Orihime opened the door to find Ulquiorra sitting on the edge of his bed with a remote in his hand. He immediately turned his attention towards her as she walked out, the dress flowing behind her. His mind spun at how stunning she looked. The only things he's ever seen her wear was her school uniform and the arrancar uniform, this was a total mind blow though.

Ulquiorra waved for her to come than patted the spot on his bed next to him, indicating to sit by his side. She did so, but kept her distance, by about 5 feet. He was still her captor, and was still following Aizen's orders, better not get any closer to him then she already was.

Ulquiorra looked down at the spot where he was planning her to sit, then up to her. He furrowed his eyebrows, leaning on his hands that rested on his bed from behind. With one of his hands, he held up the remote to the television and pressed 'PLAY'

"This is a classic." He stated as the movie began playing.

After about ten minutes into the film, Ulquiorra realized they were both sitting in an uncomfortable position. He glanced towards Orihime, who was staring at the screen, the light off of the TV making her glow in the dark room, then behind him to his pillow. He leaned back and snatched two pillows, both that were black.

Ulquiorra handed one to Orihime. She looked at it, and then looked up at him.

"Here."

She nodded and progressively made her hand grab the pillow. With one in Ulquiorra's hand, he made himself comfortable. He lay on his stomach while the pillow rested under his chin beneath his arms.

Orihime looked at him and was tempted to take the same position, but decided to sit on her bottom, legs criss crossed with the pillow in her lap.

After about 50 minutes into the film, Orihime surrendered and took to that position in which Ulquiorra lay. He watched her every movement as she made herself comfortable.

When the movie was almost over, Ulquiorra turned his attention to the girl who lay next to him. His eyes widened when he saw her asleep.

Orihime's legs were hugged close to her body and her head rested on its side facing Ulquiorra. Her arm's were also close to herself.

He almost smiled, ALMOST. Ulquiorra lifted his arm to touch her bare shoulder, he was quite surprised at how cold she was. He began to rub his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her.

Unfortunately her eyes snapped open after only a few strokes. Orihime stared confused while eying his hand that was still on her arm, then his vivid green eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a faint whisper.

"You are cold." He replied, more of a statement rather a question. Ulquiorra stood up anc made another trip to his closet. After about a minute or so, he walked out with a thick white blanket. Orihime was resting on his thin black one, but he didn't want to have to move her.

Ha lay back down and covered both of them with this more comfortable soft and thick piece of fabric. He couldn't see her, but by the sound of her breathing, Ulquiorra knew she was asleep and surrendered himself the haziness known as sleep, together with Orihime, once again, under the covers with her.

--------------------------------------

**Yah yah. I know short chapter. I just needed it to end where they fell asleep. You'll understand when I update. Ahh~ I'm tired, it's 6 AM and I stood up all night writing this and the chapter before. My parents turned off the internet at 11 hoping I would go asleep. But they thought wrong XD Well, I diffidently need sleep, I have to wake up at 8. Nitey Night….or Goodmorning…..lol**

.com/watch?v=jQnwNqWSsFE

**Also, heres a random one of bleach ^_^**

.com/watch?v=GsEslTXouWA&feature=channel_page


	9. Chapter 9

All of the espada were at Aizen's annual early morning meeting. All of them sat at the extended table where Aizen sat all high and mighty at the end, sipping his tea.

"As you can see, her friends have broke into Las Noches." He took another sip of his tea and watched images of the human's running throughout his castle, as so did his espada. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra eyed one particular being, and that was the orange haired shinigami.

Ichigo was carrying a little girl under his arms as he ran through the halls of Las Noches.

"I want all of you to return to your rooms. Do not go chasing after these ryoka, but don't underestimate them either. If you do come upon one, do not hesitate to kill them." Aizen waved his free hand. "You are dismissed."

All the espada nodded and made their way out through Aizen's large doors. Ulquiorra walked away solemnly with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow ran through the crowd frantically in search of him. When he spotted Ulquiorra making his way down the hall, he pushed the last remaining people in his way and dashed for him.

Ulquiorra was violently spun when a rough hand clasped onto his shoulders, but his straight face remained. "May I help you Grimmjow?" he asked as he lifted his hand off of his shoulder.

Grimmjow eyed him suspiciously, attempting to see if anything was different. He sighted not noticing anything. "Where's the girl?"

"At my room." Ulquiorra said without hesiation.

"Where did she sleep?" Grimmjow asked. This time, Ulquiorra refrained from answering. _'Why is he so interested?'_

"Why do you have to know?"

Grimmjow pointed an accusing finger at him, "You see! There you go again!!" His arms flaring once more in the air. The passing arrancar stopped and stared at the screaming figure. He noticed and began to thundering, "Who the hell are you looking at?"

Grimmjow turned back around and Ulquiorra was gone.

--

Orihime awoke to find her alone in the room, once again on Ulquiorra's bed, with a white blanket on top of her. She sat up and stretched, glancing at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the moon, blazing through the grand window.

She stood up, allowing the blanket to fall off of her and made her way to the balcony. It felt like morning, really early as a matter a fact, like dawn actually. Orihime leaned her body on the small wall that was the only thing stopping her from falling and took in a deep breath. How much she wished it was the sun rising, she missed that feeling, but this would have to do.

Orihime was so overwhelmed by the morning moon; she didn't notice someone make there way to her side until she felt something on her shoulder. She jerked her hand around to find Ulquiorra next to her, but he was staring out at the moon as well.

'I've grown so used to live by you alone, by you alone. To meet new dawns, to hear you wake up.'

"How did you sleep?" he asked, hand still on her shoulder. Orihime blinked her eyes, "Oh um….ok. I s-slept ok." She mentally made a note to herself, to not fall asleep in his bed anymore, she already did so twice.

"Where did you go?" she asked, as she turned to face him, Ulquiorra turned his face as well.

'It got so easy to breathe out through an open window. And to repeat, to her just one thing...'

"I had a meeting with Aizen." Ulquiorra was about to tell her about how her friends , but then the image of Kurosaki flooded his mind, and unknowingly, his calm face turned into a scowl.

Orihime watched him change emotions. It was quite fascinating actually, she never even knew had had any. Sure he was acting a bit nicer to her, which she thought strange, but it was probably Aizen's orders, so she didn't take note of it. But this one was really noticeable.

Ulquiorra's face quickly turned back to normal after he realized that she had been staring at him. Ever since that encounter the two had in the hallway, his hollow hole was finally at peace, but just thinking of _'him'_ and how much Orihime thought of him, brought back a bit of his pain. He clenched his chest as he tried his best to hold in a gasp.

"Ulquiorra are you alright?" Orihime asked frantically, noticing the signs of pains radiating off of him. He slowly nodded his head, the sound of her voice relinquished it's little bit of pressure he had within his hole and sighed in relief.

"Are you hungry?"

Orihime shrugged her shoulders in response and a small smile made it's way across her face. Ulquiorra noticed she was still wearing that lovely sundress from yesterday and thought he should change as well.

He walked back into his room and shut the balcony door as Orihime passed him. Ulquiorra then made his way to his closet and changed into a pair of black shorts that stopped a little bit after it hit his knees and a white T shirt with the word 'дома' written in black. It's Russian for 'home.' It seems as if Ulquiorra only wants to embrace his Russian hood, and not his German. Why do you think that is?

Orihime was sitting on the couch, when she saw him, her eyes widened. Her gaze went straight to his legs, it was the first time she's ever seen them. Ulquiorra didn't notice her stares as he made his way to the kitchen.

--

For breakfast the two of them had another Russian favorite. Something small and simple, and that was bread with baloney and cheese.

--

Orihime sat once again on the uncomfortable couch, doing absolutely nothing. She was already used to it, but she was still tempted to talk to her fingers again, just for fun .^_^

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of his bed writing _once again _in his journal. It was like his best friend, someone he could always talk to, considering he had no friends.

'**I find myself writing less in this each day. I'm not sure why, but it feels……right?-being around Orihime. I just wish that stupid Kurosaki wasn't here trying to take her away from me. Wait….do you here something?'**

**--**

"WHERE ARE YOU KUROSAKI!!!??"

Grimmjow was indeed searching for him, yelling throughout the halls, hunting down his riatsu. Pretty stupid. If you're going to disobey your master, try to be quiet about it. This is probably why Grimmjow struggled in school. It's called simple reasoning and logic.

--

Ulquiorra looked up from his journal and saw Orihime staring blankessly at a random wall. She blinked every ten seconds, which looked quite odd at that.

"Woman?" he called out to her. Yes, he still called her woman, he couldn't find it in himself to actually call her by her name, which still gave her the thought she had before. 'These are just Aizen's order.'

She snapped back to reality by hearing his voice. "U-Uh, yes?" she asked as she turned her head so she was facing him fully. Her lips were barely parted forming a small 'o' Ulquiorra took comfort in it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She began fiddling with her fingers. "N-Nothing." Which wasn't a lie. Orihime was in fact doing nothing. But why would he ask if it was clear as day?

"Would you like that to change?" he asked as he stood up and placed his journal on his dresser.

Orihime blinked with confusion. "Uh……" Ulquiorra threw her, her arrancar uniform. "Put that back on." He ordered. Orihime shot up from her seat and asked, "Why? Are we going somewhere?"

He nodded, "We're going for a walk outside."

--

Ulquiorra and Orihime were both once again wearing their uncomfortable uniform, walking through the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo in silence. All that could be heard was the wind blowing through the grains of sand. Orihime interrupted that.

" Um…Ulquiorra?" she asked, causing him to stop walking and turned to face her. She was about ten feet behind. "Yes?" he replied.

"May I take off my shoes?"

Ulquiorra widened his eyes. What kind of question was that? "Why?" Orihime finally caught up with him due to the lack of him actually moving. "I just like the feeling of sand under my toes."

He shrugged, which was an ok sign for her. Orihime gracefully plopped down at slowly began taking off her long socks, followed by her arrancar sandals. Ulquiorra watched her with interest as she took her first steps in the sand, leaving her shoes behind. Orihime sighed as a huge smile painted across her face and she took a deep breath.

Ulquiorra was so intrigued that he also took off his shoes and followed after her, grains of sand flying up from behind with every rushed step he took. Once he finally made it to her side, Ulquiorra snatched her hand within his, and the all to familiar feeling of their hands intertwining with one another returned.

The two walked together through the sand, enjoying the fuzzy feeling of the grains beneath their toes, well Orihime anyway, with the Hueco Mundo's night moon as their guide.

'Do you know, along night-time roads. I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet. His heart is now in your hands. Don't lose him - and don't break.'

------------------------

**Another chapter for you'll. Thank you for the reviews….there weren't as many though, but that doesn't matter. Well it does but…nvm. Anyways, I hope you're remembering the song. Yay! My copic markers came in the mail today, but what sucks is that it doesn't include a normal color for skin. The only thing that might work is a light light light pink =_=" Oh ya~ you guys said the links from before didn't work….so I'll try again**

**Russian music: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s Q G m 9 A R a - F E**

**Ulquihime fan vid: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j Q n w N q W S s F E**

**Scenes from roommate:**

**Made by Gabrielmanga: h t t p : / / g a b r i e l m a n g a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / R o o m m a t e s - s k e t c h - 1 3 0 8 5 5 0 5 6**

**Made by me**: **h t t p : / / u l q u i o r r a x o r i h i m e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / R o o m a t e s - C l a s s - o f - 1 9 9 4 - P h o t o - 1 3 0 8 7 7 6 0 0**

**Remember to delete the spaces from the link, if there are any? Also if any of you make any fan art from roommates, please show it to me. Once I finish this series, I'm am going to do a story vid/AMV based on roommates. So every bit of art counts. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Orihime's Pov**

I don't get it. Ever since I came back from Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra has been acting somewhat nicer to me. The way he talks to me, the way he always holds my hand, and the way he looks me in the eyes. Something's different. I know it's Ulquiorra, but slightly different. As I said before, it can still be Aizen's orders. But there's no hurt in asking.

--

After Orihime reached her shoes and put them back on, she turned her attention to the sky. It was already nighttime, but the moon was bright enough to see clearly, well almost. She turned around and bumped into something, a small gasp escaped her lips when she felt a strong arm wrap around her. Orihime was held in a tight embrace; her hand clung to his shoulder where she just barely peered out into the desert.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ulquiorra knew her well. Orihime was indeed thinking of something. She began to explain when he released his grasp.

"The birds. I was just imagining the birds I would usually see in the sky." Her hand slid across his as she walked a bit off, with a skippy beat in her step. "I was thinking what it would be like to be a bird." She said in a cheery voice.

Suddenly she felt hair covering her whole body and felt as if she was being lifted up in the blink of an eye.

Ulquiorra's Pov

Just seeing her, so….so….h-happy. I really wanted to give her what she wanted. Without thinking, I turned into my release and stretched out to reach her as she walked in her happy way. Once I had her in my arms, I pushed up and stretched my wings out, holding her close to me. I held her back while she held onto my shoulder, facing the opposite side.

--

After Orihime finally knew what hit her, she was already up in the air, with a strong arm holding her close to his chest. The sight of Las Noches began to shrink as she was lifted up higher and higher.

Finally, Orihime pulled back, still leaning on Ulquiorra's arm, and faced him. It was like she had mimicked Ulquiorra's melancholic expression as she stared deeply into his eyes, and he did the same.

The two stayed like that, flying through the air, just staring at each other in silence, there was nothing that could be said to make this feeling filling both of them any better.

One of Orihime's arms were clasped onto his neck and shoulder area, though it wouldn't have mattered. Ulquiorra was had a firm grim on her, so even if she let go, she would be fine.-while her other arm reached up to touch his face. Tear marks to be precise.

Ulquiorra watched as she did so, and it was as if time had slowed down. He waited every agonizing second pass, just waiting for her fingers to touch his face.

Finally, as her body heat seeped through her fingers and onto him, Ulquiorra shut his eyes with a peaceful look. It couldn't have gotten any better then this as both their hair blew in each other's faces due to the fierce wind.

Every passing moment, his face seemed to come in closer to hers. Orihime didn't respond, it was as if she was in a trance as he leaned in closer and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Ulquiorra noticed how drastically her temperature changed under his skin to burning hot. He pulled his head up to look at her and she wasn't blinking nor moving. She just had a deepened and intensified blush spread across her face.

Her face was priceless, and finally, a small smile made it's way across Ulquiorra's face. She finally blinked and looked around. They landed, but she was still in his arms, and her feet were unable to reach the ground.

Nothing was said, no words were spoken, and all that could be heard was their breathing.

"Orihime…..I lo-"

"ULQUIORRA! THERE YOU ARE!"

Orihime was finally standing on her own two feet, but Ulquiorra's arms were still wrapped around her as he turned back to his normal form. Both of them turned to see Grimmjow walking over.

Ulquiorra's expression quickly turned from a smile into a scowl. He was about to tell Orihime something really _really _important.

As Grimmjow finally reached them he began speaking. "Ulquiorra, Aizen wants to see you immediately. I will escort Orihime back to your room."

Ulquiorra nodded as his arms finally unwrapped around the beauty figure. He began to walk pass Grimmjow when he felt another strong hand spin him around. Grimmjow held him by his forearms as he stared intently at him, scanning his face. Finally, he released his grip and a huge grin appeared across his face, revealing his menacingly sharp teeth.

"It's good to have you back Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra knew what he meant and nodded as he turned around and sonidoed to Aizen's throne room.

Grimmjow turned to Orihime to see her standing there perfectly still, as if a statue, not even moving from her original spot as if she was in a trance. Grimmjow's grin turned into a frown. He leisurely walked over to her with his hands in his pockets.

Orihime had yet to move and didn't even notice the figure coming closer. Finally, she snapped back to her senses while a hand waved in her face. "Hello? Anybody there?" Grimmjow muttered.

Orihime looked around. "W-Where's Ulquiorra?" She was so engulfed by what happened, she didn't even realize he left.

"He had to go speak with Aizen, and I'm taking you back to his room." With that said, Grimmjow threw Orihime over his shoulders and began sonidoeing towards Ulquiorra's room.

--

"Yes Aizen?" asked Ulquiorra as he bowed before his creator.

"Ulquiorra," he started, "I have some questions for you regarding your relationship with Orihime."

His eyes widened, he was in it for it now.

"What are your feelings for her?" asked Aizen, as he rested his chin in his hand. Ulquiorra sighed, he couldn't lie to him, and so he was just going to come out with the truth.

He stood up to face him. "Aizen-sama. I love her."

Ulquiorra was expecting the worse as he shut his eyes tight, waiting for a punishment to be exiled upon him, but instead, a small chuckle escaped Aizen's lips, which caused his eyes to snap open.

Aizen sat there in his throne with a smile spread across his face. "I'm glad to hear it."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "Sir?"

"Let me explain Ulquiorra," Aizen started as he places his hands together. "I do desire Orihime's power, but there was another purpose I had for her. Why do you think I had you capture her and for you to be the one to care for her?"

He paused, waiting to see if Ulquiorra would answer, he didn't so Aizen continued. "Ulquiorra, when you were born as an arrancar, you were indeed powerful, but there was something wrong with you." He took a deep breath, as if preparing for the long explanation. "Have you ever noticed how you were different from _my _other arrancar? That can be explained simply. It's because of the location of your hollow hole."

Aizen pointed to himself, resembling the spot Ulquiorra's hole was located.

"Unfortunately, because you have no _heart, _your power was immensely decreased. Now I'm sure you know have noticed that since Orihime has been here, your riatsu level has slightly increased."

Ulquiorra slightly nodded. "Anyways," Aizen muttered under his breath, "The fact of the matter is, that I'm killing two birds with one stone. You will become my strongest espada once you have fully reached _your heart, _and by allowing Orihime to put her trust in you, I will turn her into an arrancar and have her as my second strongest espada, along with her rejection powers as well."

Ulquiorra's body stiffened, he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

"You may go."

--

'_Don't forget, don't forget..'_

_----------------------------_

Suspense? Excited? Don't care? Eh….neither do I. Sorry for how crappy the writing is. Russian was my first language so I'm not as good as any other 13 year old my age when it comes to writing. Well I don't think. That's why it takes practice! Please guys, remember the song, do you now see how this story is based on it? If you really think about it, you'll be able to know what happens. Also, I would just like to make it clear that there would be no yaoi in this. I'm a virgin so. I won't know how to write it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Orihime was being carried over Grimmjow's shoulder as he ran through the desert. By now, it should have been at least midnight.

Millions of grains of sands flew up from behind Grimmjow with every rushed step he took, Orihime bobbing back and forth, which was quite uncomfortable.

"INOUE!!!"

The scream could be heard for at least a mile. Grimmjow came to an abrupt stop and placed Orihime down, turning his head from side to side, in search of the voice.

"Inoue!!"

The two squinted their eyes as they saw something beyond the horizon. It was somebody, running through the desert, the moon making them become clearer.

"Inoue, IT'S ME!"

A huge grin appeared across Grimmjow's face as a menacingly loud laugh bellowed throughout his body. "HAHAHA! Finally! I've been looking for you Kurosaki." As the running figure got close enough in which you can see their face better, Grimmjow slid his hand across the blade of his zanpaktoe.

"Grind Pantera."

Orihime was engulfed with Grimmjow's riatsu and a white cloud of dust, she could sense Ichigo's riatsu as he made his way over and released his bankai. When the dust finally cleared up, the two were already in the sky.

Orihime tried her best to follow their movements, but they were just going to fast with their shunpo and sonido. One thing she did notice though was that Ichigo had his hollow mask on. Surprisingly, after all this time that they hadn't seen each other, Orihime wasn't as excited she though she'll be after seeing him.

(We'll be skipping the details of the battle. I'm not all to good when it comes to that stuff)

Orihime watched horrified as Grimmjow was beat the shit out of by Ichigo. Ever since he told her about his and Ulquiorra's past, she almost pitied him, and as surprising as it sounded, she somewhat considered him maybe as a distant brother.

But now, it was to late. Grimmjow lay there on the ground in a pile of his own blood as he turned back to his original form. Tears began to drench up in Orihime's eyes as she saw that Grimmjow, was now dead T_T.

Ichigo towered over his body that stood at least 15 feet from Orihime. He then turned up to face her with a smile on his face.

"I missed you Inoue."

She couldn't hate him. She could never hate him, but she couldn't forgive him what he had done. First one teardrop slid down her cheek, and another and another followed it, until she was sobbing her heart out.

Orihime ran passed Ichigo and fell to Grimmjow's side. She immediately called onto her Shun Shun Rukka and a yellow light engulfed him.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "I-Inoue, w-what are you doing?!" She didn't answer, instead she continued sobbing over him. Ichigo ran over to her side, and before he his hand could touch her shoulder, a sudden burst of riatsu appeared before them.

The two looked up; there stood Ulquiorra, about 10 feet across from them. Ichigo quickly stood up straight and reached for his zanpaktoe, "U-Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra walked over to his brother's body, which was still being healed by Orihime. His eyes then caught with her tearful ones.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo yelled. The two looked back at him. But before they could respond, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand, stopping the process of healing for Grimmjow. "Come on Orihime, we're going home." He stated as he dragged her along.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra sonidoed in front of them, blocking their way, "I can not allow you to take her." He said in his melancholic voice, along with its expression.

"She's going home!" Ichigo yelled as his grasp on Orihime's hand released and he reached for his zanpaktoe, yet for another battle.

--

Orihime stood on the sidelines, still crying, while healing Grimmjow. She didn't want anyone to die, she didn't want Ichigo to die, nor Ulquiorra, or Grimmjow. She was sick of violence. All she could do was heal and watch, and that's just was she did

Finally, the battle became more engaged as Ulquiorra turned into his release form, which Orihime was familiar with. After the cloud of riatsu dissipated, he stole a glance from her, and then the battle continued.

Ichigo began struggling. Ulquiorra was about to throw the final blow when his hollow took over in a transformation never seen before. (You all know right? The one that had yet to reach the anime because of these stupid fillers, but the beach episode was funnay. It would have been hot to see the espada at the beach. Ok back to the story)

--

_'To never carry, along night-time roads'_

Ulquiorra lie on the floor after Hichigo's final attack was forged through his body. It was as if time stopped. Orihime gasped, her hand reached up to cover her mouth as Ulquiorra stole another glance.

Hichigo pulled out his zanpaktoe and collapsed to the ground, returning to Ichigo's original self.

**Ulquiorra's Pov**

After his zanpaktoe slid itself out of my body, I froze. I barely had enough strength to stand, but then I turned with my last bit of strength towards the girl I loved. She slowly, but yet in a rushed step made her way to my destination, I could see tear after tear falling from her eyes.

I knew I didn't have much time yet before I would collapse, so I made the moment count. Suddenly, it began. I glanced back to one of my wings and saw that the process was beginning. I then looked down towards my hollow hole and saw it patching up with skin. _'I had a heart' _I was indeed becoming stronger, but I knew this would happen. My body wouldn't be able to handle this immense power, so I had to be quick. I turned back to face her and reached my hand out to her.

"Are you scared of me Orihime?" I asked, realizing it being the first time I called her by her name.

Everything began to turn blurry, but I was able to make out her hand reaching towards mine and heard her say, "I'm not scared."

But then, all vision was gone.

--

**Orihime's Pov**

'H-He's gone.' I whispered to myself as he blew away in Hueco Mundo's sand. My hand was still reached out as a little bit of the ash made it's way to my hand. I quickly clasped my grasp and brought it closer to me. He was in my hand.

_'Love's ashes in your hands'_

I collapsed to my feet. I couldn't cry, I couldn't say anything. I was unable to heal Grimmjow and now it was impossible to heal Ulquiorra.

My hands were still clenched in a fist with what was left of him. I was on my knees and looked around myself, blood was everywhere.

'_battering feet to blood'_

I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I wanted to die, but couldn't. His face made it's way to my thoughts and I remembered his vivid green eyes.

_'His way is now in your eyes'_

I heard his voice echo through my head. I heard the familiar lyrics of the song he told me not to long ago, and I remembered every word of it. I hummed to the tune, realizing the song did not remind me of Kurosaki. It reminded me of Ulquiorra.

_'Don't lose him - and don't break'_

_------------------------_

**Sad? Yes, I cried while writing. And what else sucked was that I listened to the song as well. But do not fear, it is not over. The story shall continue. One more thing, if you guys review, please don't say **_**update soon, **_**and leave it at that. I want your full-scale opinion of every chapter, not two words. Ok then, I hope you didn't cry while reading this.**

**By the way, I take fan fiction requests. I'll write just about anything as long as it ain't ichuruki, or it has Rukia in it. I very much dislike her character in the series. But that's me.**


	12. Chapter 12

In the depths of the dark shimmered the lights of green and blue. The rays bounced off invisible objects creating a fantasy of glowing ecstasy. Bubbles of air made its way to the heights of whatever limit.

Within all of this were two figures. Their entire being glowed with these colors until finally their hands locked within one another's and both their eyes snapped open.

"Where the fuck am I?" asked a familiar voice. He turned his head to its side as his blue hair blew around his face, as if under water. He turned to see the familiar face of his brother, with his black hair flowing around him. A sighed escaped his lips.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. He replied by slowly shutting his eyes and nodding his head.

"Where the hell are we?"

Ulquiorra's Pov

The last thing I saw was her face. The last thing I heard was her voice. Then it all disappeared.

It felt as if I was under water when I awoke, but still had the ability to breath. I came to that conclusion due to the way my body felt weightless, the air bubbles, and the way my hair swirled around me. What was odd though was that I felt light headed, not inwardly, I mean on the outside.

Suddenly, I began to glow a green color. Not necessarily green but like the color of my familiar eyes. The arrays mixed with a blue light as I turned my head and saw my brother, who still had his eyes shut.

I enjoyed this feeling of weightlessness. It was as if all my troubles disappeared, and I didn't want to ruin it by hearing Grimmjow's voice. Unfortunately, it happened anyway.

--

"Did you hear me Ulquiorra? Where are we?" Grimmjow repeated. That was when he looked down and began yelling once more. "Where the hell are my clothes?" He paused as he examined himself. "And where's my hollow hole?"

He turned to face Ulquiorra who still had his eyes shut trying to block out his annoying voice.

"Ulquiorra! Your hole and mask are gone!"

That statement did make it through his ears and his eyes snapped back open. His hands traced where his hole once was, but was replaced with skin, and as he reached up to feel his mask, all he felt was his silky black hair.

"And you're not wearing any clothes either!"

A drop of sweat made it's way down his forehead. Grimmjow was his brother so he didn't care.

Grimmjow reached up to touch his cheek. "What the fuck? My mask is gone too." Ulquiorra sighed.

Just then, footsteps could be heard. Which was weird because there were nothing you could actually stand on. The steps were followed by a voice, along with a man who was dressed in robes.

"Sorry for keeping you two waiting." Said the man. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the soul king."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. This was the man in who Aizen wished to kill and become. A small smile made it's way across his face by the thought. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Let me explain." The man said. Despite his godly appearance, his voice provided a comfort.

"You see Ulquiorra Schiffer, I'm sure you know that humans can not enter Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. The fact that you are here and that your hollow hole is patched up because of your now reformed clearly means you are no longer an arrancar."

"What about me?" Grimmjow rudely interrupted.

The king turned his head to face him. "As for you Grimmjow _Schiffer."_

He scowled at his last name. "There is no clear reason on why you are here. I was only expecting Ulquiorra. Since you were killed by a shinigami's zanpaktoe, you should have made it to soul society by now. But the fact that Orihime Inoue partly healed you might be the account of this."

"If I'm not an arrancar then what am I?" asked Ulquiorra after much thought.

"This is where I come in. By this sudden change of species from arrancar to human, you now have a choice."

'_Human? Is that what he said?'_

"I can allow you to live a life of a human in the world of the living."

Orihime's face flashed through his mind, the idea of actually being able to live there with her was too much for him to take. Questions filled his head but he was only able to cough out one.

"Will I still have my powers?"

The king shook his head. "Unfortunately no. But since you were once an arrancar, you will have a small amount of riatsu, which will allow you to see hollow and shinigami.

That didn't cut it for him. There was no point for Ulquiorra to see Orihime if he had no power and was unable to protect her. By now, Kurosaki had probably taken her back home. But Aizen still wanted her.

'_I would just be in the way without my powers.'_

"What's my other choice?" Ulquiorra asked after much thought.

"This applies to the both of you." The king started as he turned to face Grimmjow. "I can send your souls to Rukongai."

The idea struck Ulquiorra. If he was to choose to live in the real world and was able to shinigami, then if he chose to be sent to Rukongai, he would have a small amount of riatsu. Which meant only one thing.

"What's your choices?" his voice echoed through their heads.

Grimmjow turned to face Ulquiorra. "What do you wanna do?"

Ulquiorra sighed and gave his answer. "Send me to Rukongai." Grimmjow nodded and turned to face the king. "Same here."

The king's hands went up and he stated, "As you wish."

Everything went dark.

--

"Inoue, are you sure you'll be alright alone? I very much rather you stay here for a little bit so you can recover."

Orihime waved her hands. "N-no. I'm fine. Thank you anyway Urahara."

Urahara nodded as Orihime left, on her way home after Ichigo dropped her off here. Wrong choice indeed Orihime. You need protection, someone is still after your power.

Orihime was dressed in her school uniform as she walked home. Seeing her familiar town didn't bring her joy, it brought sadness. She couldn't get rid of the image of Ulquiorra's face as she walked.

And what's worse was that it was November. Wearing such revealing school wear in this weather was not a smart decision. But she didn't have a choice, so she sucked it up and quickly made her way back to her home.

--

"Fill out these papers and you'll be ready to join."

Ulquiorra quickly snatched the papers and took a seat in the small room. He handed one set to Grimmjow as they filled out the applications to join the Soul Academy.

It usually took 6 years to pass the academy, but Ulquiorra didn't have that kind of time. He did hear of some strong riatsu filled souls passing in about a month, which was all he needed to finally be able to protect Orihime.

------------------------------------------

**Now I know most of my fans will leave after reading this. Whatever…bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

"At least the uniform has blue." Grimmjow remarked, next to Ulquiorra as they walked through the corridors of the academy. All the other shinigami to be eyed them suspiciously. Mostly because of Ulquiorra's tear marks and Grimmjows luscious blue hair.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Grimmjow snapped at a standby. Ulquiorra sighed, and continued walking with a scroll of kidou notes tucked under his arm. He was headed to the training ground to work on shunpo and kidou spells.

--

Surprisingly, Ulquiorra was able to wield a zanpaktoe after only a week in the academy, while it took Grimmjow about ten days. It was amazing that after merely a few days, the two brothers had zanpaktoes, most shinigami actually wielded them right after they graduated.

Ulquiorra didn't waste anytime. He knew the process. He trained with Grimmjow, reaching the limit of his zanpaktoe. The only way to reach skikai was for your zanpaktoe to reach it's limit multiple times, which causes it to go under a mental attack because of the pressure of being in a close to death situation. The same goes for bankai, except you must reach your limit with skikai, but it takes longer, which was what Ulquiorra was mostly worried about.

After two weeks, he quickly reached shikai and already reached it's limit a couple of times. Grimmjow's path to bankai was about one week behind from Ulquiorra.

--

Ulquiorra sat on his bed, which was across from Grimmjow's. The two shared one small bland room, which was only occupied by two beds, one dresser, and a door.

"So tell me something," Grimmjow started, sitting on his bed, "Why did you choose to come to Rukongai?"

Ulquiorra looked up from the scrolls of kidou spells he was reading, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why ask such a question after all the time we've already spent here?" Grimmjow sighed, "Seriously."

"I wouldn't be of any use to Orihime if I had no power and I couldn't protect her." He answered vaguely. An all to familiar grin painted across Grimmjow's face. "Haha, so you do have the hots for her."

"Hots?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow nodded.

Not wanting to partake in this meaningless conversation, he returned to his scrolls, studying every word. "Do you think it's weird?" Grimmjow asked, disrupting his reading once more. Ulquiorra looked annoyed. "What is?"

"The fact that even as shinigami to be, we still are very much similar to our arrancar selves."

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well," Grimmjow started, "Your shikai reminds me of one of your black wings in release."

It is indeed true. Ulquiorra's zanpaktoe in shikai turned black and had sharp ragged edges for the blade, resembling that of a bat wing.

"And how my zanpaktoe looks like a panthers paw."

Grimmjow's shikai made his sword turn white. The ending of the blade was curved with raged edges resembling a paw.

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Oh and how your hollow hole is reappearing." Grimmjow remarked. At that statement, Ulquiorra gasped and pulled away part of his uniform to the spot where his hole once was.

His hollow hole wasn't completely there, but there was a discoloration on that spot. The circle was a darker tone of skin color, indeed looking like a hole, but skin was still patched up, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

--

'_Do you know, along night-time roads  
I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet  
His heart is now in your hands  
Don't lose him - and don't break'_

_--_

It was the last day of school due to winter break, which meant only one thing. The battle of soul society vs. Aizen was to take place soon.

Orihime rushed herself out of the classroom as the bell rang, trying to avoid all of her friends, or so what she called them. She dashed down the corridor, but unfortunately a hand clasped onto her shoulder and spun her around.

There was Tatski, still holding onto her shoulder, but it wasn't just her. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were trying to catch up. Once they did, Tatski began speaking. "Orihime, what happened to you? Ever since you returned from Hueco Mundo, your behavior has changed."

--

Tatski knew everything about Soul Society and Hueco Mundo due to the explanation provided by Urahara.

--

Orihime backed up, allowing her best friend's hand to slide down her shoulder. She looked up to see the three guys staring worriedly at her. She was willing to tell Tatski what happened, but diffidently not Ichigo. The sight of him destroying Grimmjow, and his hollow stabbing Ulquiorra was still too much for her to take, and since then, Orihime had been distant towards him. But Uryu and Chad weren't close enough to know what was going on.

Orihime took a step towards Tatski and whispered something in her ear. "I can only tell you."

She backed up and saw Tatski nod with a smile on her face. She grabbed Orihime's wrist and turned back to face the 3 guys. "See ya later." She waved her hand.

Before Ichigo, Chad, or Uryu had a chance to stop them, the two girls' were already out of sight.

--

Tatski was walking Orihime home when the questions were asked. "What happened in Hueco Mundo?"

Orihime sighed. She was now going to explain the pain she had been feeling for all of these weeks alone. A few drops of tears made it's way down her cheek."

She started her long story, without taking a breath of air.

"When I was first taken to Hueco Mundo, I missed you guys so much. I practically went insane. But then, an espada, Ulquiorra, was ordered to stay in my room with me for company. That didn't help much. I still missed you guys. But then I had to stay in his room with him."

Tatski gasped. '_My friend staying with a guy alone in his room?'_

"It's not what you think." Orihime reassured her friend. "I just slept in his bed is all."

"What?!" Tatski exclaimed. "You better mean alone, right?"

Orihime blushed, remembering that every time she fell asleep, in was always in his bed, with him by her side. So the answer was a '_no', _but she didn't want to tell Tatski that, though she probably figured it out due to her intense blush.

"Even though he was the enemy, I almost pitied him when I found out about his past, which unknowingly caused me to get a little closer to him."

"What about Ichigo?" Tatski asked, eying Orihime, knowing that before she always had a crush on him.

She sighed. "That's the thing," she started, "Ichigo, rather his hollow…killed him, along with his brother. And I couldn't heal any of them."

That was when she hit her braking point and a rush of tears and sobs radiated off of Orihime. A comforting arm wrapped around her.

After her tears died down, she continued. "I don't hate Ichigo. I never could. But when I first saw him, after all those weeks there, I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be, and that's when it hit me." She snapped her fingers as if emphasizing what she realized.

Orihime didn't explain what she realized; leaving Tatski baffled as she began on something else.

"Anyways. I can't get him out of my thoughts. Everyday I think about him, and I don't know why. And….now….I realized that now, I d-don't have any feelings for Ichigo anymore." She let out a sigh.

Tatski took in everything she said. She might not know who this '_Ulquiorra' _is, but by her explanation and everything that happened, she thought it could only mean one thing. She turned back to Orihime who was staring at her feet while they walked. The destination where they broke apart and go their separate ways was coming up.

"Have you ever thought…" Tatski started, "….that maybe you just might lo-"

"Don't say it!" Orihime said, quickly cutting her friend off from saying what she didn't want to hear. "He's an espada, well used to be anyway. He's the enemy, and it doesn't matter now. He's gone, and even that can't stop these pestering images of Ulquiorra from passing through my head."

Tatski began turning the corner, leaving Orihime. "Well Orihime," she called back, "You are probably feeling guilty or something. I think it's best to find out what it is and take it head on." She waved her hand, "Oh, and whatever you feel about this guy. I'm just glad he didn't kiss you or anything. If so, then I'll have to kick his dead ass!" (don't mind Tatski cursing, I sure she does once in a while)

Thank goodness Tatski was gone, or else she would have seen s huge blush appear on her face. Orihime suddenly remembered what Ulquiorra did, in reference to Tatski's statement.

--

'_Every passing moment, his face seemed to come in closer to hers. Orihime didn't respond, it was as if she was in a trance as he leaned in closer and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.'_

_--_

She remembered that day, as even more memories of Ulquiorra flooded her mind, which didn't help one bit. She doesn't even understand her own feelings about him, and he's dead, so why does it matter?

--

"So Ulquiorra?" asked Grimmjow, who was still sitting on his bed, bombarding his little brother with meaningless questions. "Why are you so determined to protect that girl? I mean she's home now isn't she?"

This question though, wasn't meaningless. Ulquiorra sighed, "Aizen wants to turn her into an arrancar. He used me to lock her trust. Thankfully she is back home, but Aizen still wants her powers, and I believe still plans on turning her into an arrancar."

"Tch. What a bastard." Grimmjow mocked.

Ulquiorra looked down at his partially revealed chest, looking down at the discoloration located where his hollow hole once was. He slowly reached up to touch it, but then gasped as he pulled his hand back. His fingers went right through, as if that part of his body was ghostlike, or like his hollow hole was still there. Where was his heart?

'_His heart is now in your hands  
Don't lose him - and don't break_'

--

"Aizen, what do you plan on doing about Orihime?" asked Gin, who stood behind his Lord.

Aizen watched over the Hougyokou's shine radiant the dimmed room. "What kind of question is that Gin? What do you think I'll be doing?"

Gin shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I asked. Do you still desire her power?"

A smirk made it's way across Aizen's face. "Of course I do. During the final battle in about two weeks, we'll use my zanpaktoe to leave soul society thinking I'm fighting them, while I go off and search for Orihime myself, and turn her into an arrancar then and there."

Gin frowned, "But wouldn't she be heavily guarded?"

A chuckle passed Aizen's lips. "Just watch Gin. I'm never wrong."

----------------------

**Sorry for the previous short chapters. I hope this decent one makes up for it. **

**Sorry for the suckiness, I'll try to make it suck less =_= Oh ya, and Imma paying someone on gaia to make tons of pictures based on this story, so hopefully, you'll all be able to see it in a pic vid. I would draw it myself, but they have better equipment. Also, I quitting gaia, so might as well put all those millions of gold I saved up to good use ^_^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow!" exclaimed Grimmjow, "That's fucking awesome! Who knew your bankai could look so much like your release."

Ulquiorra finally reached bankai. Absolutely amazing. After only three weeks on being in the academy, he had reached bankai. No, not just reach, but mastered. After some hard core studying, he came upon some knowledge on how to master bankai in three days, the same as Ichigo Kurosaki.

In bankai form, Ulquiorra's hakama (I think that's how it's spells) was torn at the end, about 1 foot about where his feet were. The upper part of his kimono was gone. Well to be more precise, it was still there, but it rested at his sides over his hakama. His hair got darker, his tear marks thickened, his bat wings returned, and his arms was once again furry. Also, he grew about 2 inches and his shoes were replaced with furry feet. His zanpaktoe on the other hand turned a stealthy gray with hints of black. Now that's the appearance, how about his power?

Well, he could obviously fly, and his speed increased tenfold, along with high speed regeneration. Very much similar to his release.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were training in the forests of the second district. Ulquiorra was helping his older brother reach bankai the way he had. Suddenly though, his name was being called.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe it, there stood the Captain Commander. Why would he be here?

"Ah, I see you have already master bankai." He said, more of a statement rather a question.

Ulquiorra looked down, and realized he was still in bankai. He then looked up and nodded. "Yes sir. I have."

The commander turned his attention to Grimmjow who was sitting on a rock looking really confused.

"I have a proposition for the two of you." He started, as he sat across from Grimmjow. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows. '_What would 'he' want to propose to two academy students?'_

Ulquiorra went and sat by the two as he put away his bankai, and his clothing returned to his academy uniform.

--

After a long explanation about soul society and how they were in need of captains due to the traitorous Aizen, he finally asked the question.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, would you be out squad 5 captain?"

Grimmjow widened his eyes. Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. The commander then turned his attention to Grimmjow.

"And Grimmjow Schiffer, would you be-"

"Jagerjaque."

"Pardon?" the Commander asked.

"It's Grimmjow Jagerjaque." The Commander nodded, "Alight Grimmjow _Jagerjaque, _would you become the lieutenant of squad 5?"

"Hell ya!" Grimmjow exclaimed as huge smile spread across his face, revealing his teeth.

"How about you Ulquiorra? If you accept, you will immediately graduate and placed as captain for the 5th squad, with Grimmjow as your vice-captain."

**Ulquiorra's Pov**

I thought of my options. Accepting this will allow me free use of the senkai gate, well almost. I wouldn't have to be bossed around by a captain, which will allow me more time to train. But wait, wasn't the soulreaper Momo Hinamori the vice captain?

--

After much thought he asked, "Isn't there already a squad 5 vice captain?"

The commander began to speak. "After Aizen left, she went through a mental state of shock, causing her to go dramatically weak, she is no longer the vice captain."

Ulquiorra fiercely stood up. "Do you know who we are?" he asked in a serious tone, as always. The commander raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ulquiorra, don't!" Grimmjow pleaded. Ulquiorra turned his attention to his pleading brother, but denied his request. "We are ex espada."

That word made Yamamoto stiffened. "So, you were sent here by Aizen?"

Ulquiorra looked confused. "What? No. I just thought you had a right to know who you were dealing with before I accept this. I do not work for Aizen, and will fight against him during the upcoming battle."

He nodded, "I see. So what is your choice?"

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and said, "I will accept becoming squad five's captain." It seems better than what he could have imagined. It didn't even take a month, and he was going to become a captain, along with Grimmjow, unfortunately, as his lieutenant.

--

How long had it been since I've seen her face. Since I heard her voice. Too long. I never had a chance to tell her how I feel, and I don't even know how she feels about me. But that doesn't matter. One week until the final battle comes, and I'll be able to protect her.

--

"Orihime, thank you for stopping by." Urahara greeted Orihime at his front door. She bowed as he let her in.

Urahara lead her to a room and sat down at a small table where laid cups of tea. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Orihime. He took a sip of his tea and began.

"Well Orihime, before you were abducted by Aizen, remember I told you I though it be best if you didn't partake in the battle?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm intent on keeping it that way. During the battle, I will need you to stay in your house. I'll also put up a barrier around your house in case anything might happen."

**Orihime's Pov**

It would be best. I can't do anything in battle except get in the way and cause my friends to get hurt.

--

She sighed. "I understand Urahara." Orihime took a sip of her tea.

Urahara nodded, "So the battle should take place one week from now. The day before the battle, I'll come by and post a barrier for you."

"Will there like be a guard or anything?" Orihime asked. Urahara stopped to think about it. "Nah. I think a barrier would be just fine, it's not like anyone would want to come to your house."

--

After Aizen's chuckled, Gin asked yet another question.

"What about Ulquiorra? I thought you wanted him to become your top espada with a heart?"

Aizen shrugged, "Yah, there was a possibility he would die, but I took that chance. Even though we're short 2 espada, I'm not worried."

A grin spread across Gin's face. "I like the way you think."

--

"Not bad." Grimmjow remarked, looking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a shinigami's kimono with the squad 5-lieutenant bagde on his arm.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were in the squad 5 barracks and they just met their new squad, the girls loved Grimmjow, but the guys weren't to fond of him.

Ulquiorra was sitting on his bed in his shinigami's kimono and captain's haori, thinking about one particular person.

'_Orihime.'_

_------------------------------_

**Sorry for thechapter. Also thank you guys for telling me what to do with my little problem from ealier.**

**OMG! -insert fan girl squeal- CAPTAIN SCHIFFER!!! VICE CAPTAIN JAGERJAQUE! I bet you weren't expecting that D**

**Review please  
**


	15. Chapter 15

A knock was heard at the door, which interrupted Ulquiorra's thoughts of the orange haired beauty. "Go get it." Ulquiorra commanded. Grimmjow snarled as he stood up and made his way to the door.

Ulquiorra paid no attention to who was there, not even bothering to look at them, rather his feet.

Grimmjow saw a man with noticeably long black hair and what appeared to be old glass looking hairclips. He also had a cyan colored scarf wrapped around his neck. "I'm Captain Kuichiki, captain of the 6th squad."

Byakuya eyed the blue haired vice captain, recognizing his as the espada that stabbed his sister. In fact, everyone knew they were ex esapada. It was no secret kept, all the captains, and lieutenants, and every single shinigami knew that these two beings once worked for Aizen.

"Captain Schiffer?" called Byakuya, causing Ulquiorra to slowly look up and meet his gaze. "Yes?" he asked in his melancholic tone, followed by its familiar expression. Grimmjow stepped aside allowing the squad six captain to take a step in. "Would you care for some tea at my manner? I would like to talk to you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Why would this man who he never met want to talk to him? Sure they were both captains, but it's not like he ever came in contact with him or anybody he knew. Well, there was no point in wandering what he wanted to talk about. If Ulquiorra was so interested in finding out, then he would have to accept the offer to his manner.

Ulquiorra nodded and stood up, following Byakuya out the door, leaving Grimmjow alone.

--

Ulquiorra and Byakuya sat on their knees by a short-legged table, with a cup of steaming green tea. Ulquiorra asked his question as the man across from him gracefully took a sip of his tea.

"What did you inquire of me?" Ulquiorra asked, not yet taking a drink of his tea. He didn't look too particularly interested in it.

"Nothing in particular." Byakuya remarked. Ulquiorra slightly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why am I here?" he asked in a stiffened and somewhat annoyed tone of voice.

"I would like to get to know you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Byakuya continued speaking. "I'm not fond of most of the captains here. I have nothing against most of them, but I just can't seem to hold up a meaningful conversation with any one them."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Then what does that have to do with me?" He asked, still confused.

Byakuya took another drink of his tea. "I find us to be quite similar."

That one was true. They both kept a melancholic expression, they both rarely smiled, and both were seemingly calm quiet men, not wanting to put up with their annoying comrades. It being the espada when Ulquiorra was in Hueco Mundo, but now it being the captains of the 13 Gotei, in whom Byakuya had to deal with his whole life.

"I see." Ulquiorra replied, finally taking his first sip of almost cold tea. He was tempted to ask '_How so?'- _but already figured it out.

"I'm Byakuya Kucihiki, head of Kuichiki family."

I guess it was time for some formal introductions, so Ulquiorra played along. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, ex cuatro espada."

"Cuatro?" asked Byakuya, "That's quite impressive, but not as impressive of wielding a zanpaktoe, mastering shikai, and bankai in merely three weeks."

Ulquiorra said nothing. He wasn't the boastful type and didn't want to partake in encouraging him to gloat him. He merely nodded at his statement instead. Suddenly, a picture captured his eyes.

The frame of a raven-haired woman stood on a shelf behind Byakuya. "Who is that?" asked Ulquiorra, pointing at the picture. Byakuya turned around to see which exact picture he meant, then turned back to face him.

"That's Hisane, my deceased wife, and my sister in law/adopted sister's sister."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Pardon?" he asked, actually enjoying this talk he was having. Him and Orihime were the only beings he actually enjoyed talking to. Maybe he could consider him a friend.

Byakuya explained his situation, and they partook on conveying other topics in which they could learn more about each other. Finally, a random question made it's way from Ulquiorra's lips. "What would happen if a shinigami fell in love with a human?"

Byakuya widened his eyes. Ulquiorra didn't reveal anything about his feelings for a certain human girl, so he left Byakuya baffled by the sudden question.

"Uh…." He started. "Nothing really. The shinigami wouldn't be able to come in contact with them being that they are human and cannot see us. But it would be different if they had connections with soul society."

"What do you mean?" asked Ulquiorra. "Well, if they had connections and knew about the after life in soul society, the shinigami….well actually, they still wouldn't be able to do anything. It wouldn't be possible for them to actually bring the human here." Byakuya stopped for a second, "Unless of course they were a captain."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Continue." He urged. Byakuya nodded and continued. "If it being a captain, they he would allow some strings to be pulled to allow the human to live here as a shinigami, but they would still be human. Hmm….in fact a lot like that substitue shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra scowled by hearing _his _name. The one in whom Orihime, the woman he loved, was in love with.

"So….they would be allowed to live here, only if they accept." Byakuya finished his explanation.

"Can you give me an example of who this may work on?" Ulquiorra asked, yet another random question.

Byakuya shut his eyes to think about it, but then they opened again, along with an answer. "Some good examples would be Ishida Uryu, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado, and…." He stopped for a moment, with the name on the tip of his tongue, "ahh, and Orihime Inoue."

Ulqiuorra felt his stomach flutter by the sound of her name, but was quickly interrupted by a knock on his door, followed by a voice. "Nii-sama?"

Suddenly, in came a raven-haired girl, similar to the one in the photo, in whom Ulquiorra believed to be Rukia Kuichiki. His little sister in whom Byakuya talked about earlier and one of Orihime's friends who came to rescue her from Las Noches.

"Yes Rukia?" asked captain Kuichiki.

Rukia bowed at the sight of Captain Schiffer. aka- the person who kidnapped one of Rukia's best friends. But there was nothing she could do or say to him, he was now a captain and she had to treat him as on, but what mostly bugged was that Grimmjow, the guy who stabbed her was now always bugging her.

--

"Grimmjow leave me alone." Rukia pleaded, while trying to walk away from the blue haired man. "Nah. If you're friends with that strawberry, then I'll keep bugging you." He replied as he flicked her forehead with his index finger.

--

She stood back up and walked to her brother's side. "I just wanted to know how many more days are left until the final battle."

"Seven." Byakuya replied, and said nothing else. At that, Rukia left, realizing that no one from the world of the living knew of Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's situation. But she decided to let them find out on their own. It'll be funnier that way, and Ichigo's reaction would be priceless.

Byakuya turned to face Ulquiorra, who began speaking. "Well, thank you for inviting me. But I best be going." Byakuya nodded and the two stood up.

As Ulquiorra walked out his door, he heard Captain Kuchiki call back. "It was nice speaking to you. We should do it again sometime." That translated into normal language would mean, "Lets be friends."

Ulquiorra realized that and called back to him, "Sure thing." It was nice to have someone so similar to him as a friend, and he was grateful. But suddenly the conversation they just recently had crept it's way to his mind as the sight of Orihime infiltrated his thoughts yet again.

--

Orihime was invited to the Kurosaki's residence along with the rest of her friends, including Chad and Uryu for a special meeting or some sort.

**Orihime's Pov**

'_I don't want to go. I don't want to go anywhere.' _I thought to myself, but then actually began speaking my thoughts out loud.

"I'm too depressed to go anywhere. But at least I can get '_him' _off my mind." I sighed, while walking to Ichigo's house. "Why do I keep thinking about _'him.' _He's dead so why why why?!" I held my hands up to my head to restrain the aching pain I had. "I have to forget about him." I continued to urge myself. "I have to think of something else."

I felt a small pool of tears forming, then my hands went down to my eyes. Small sniffles came from me as I continued to speak. "I wander what Kurosaki-kun wanted to tell us."

'_Are you afraid of me Orihime?'_

"No no no! Leave me alone!" I begged, my hands still wiping my eyes. "You're not alive, so just leave me alone!" I pleaded. "I feel as if all his pain he had as a human is on my shoulders, all his pain he had as an arrancar. EVERYTHING!" More tears fell from my face. "Why?"

--

'_His heart is now in your hands.'_

_--_

I stood in front of Ichigo's door. I was pretty late, actually say a whole forty five minutes late. I quickly wiped my tears, trying to look decent before I knocked. But it was too late, someone heard my sniffles and the door flew open. Before I knew it I was pulled into the doorway and thrown onto the couch by Rukia, who was in her gigai.

"Finally Orihime, you're late."

"S-sorry." I muttered under my breath. My face still had the remains of tears, so I found the closest pillow cushion and covered my face. But I was able to peek a bit and saw Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad all sitting on another couch across from me.

'_Why am I sitting alone on this couch?' _I asked myself.

--

Rukia still planned on allowing her friends to find out about Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's whereabouts on there own. Their reactions would be priceless, so she just played along.

--

"Orihime," Ichigo started, "What's your relationship with the espada, Ulquiorra?"

My eyes widened. Why would he ask such a question? There's no relationship between him and me, except him being her captor and me being the prisoner. "W-what?" I asked baffled, tearing the pillow from my face, which was no longer red and teary.

"Why were you trying to heal Grimmjow, and why were you crying for Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked, "I saw everything."

_-'FlashBack'-_

**Ichigo's Pov**

I looked down at Grimmjow's body, then up to Orihime. "I missed you Inoue." But suddenly, she rushed passed me and fell to Grimmjow's side, crying. Then she began healing him. "I-Inoue, what are you doing?" She didn't answer.

After my battle with Ulquiorra and I collapsed, I was still partly conscience and watched her movements. She grabbed what was left of Ulquiorra, and fell to the ground crying. Suddenly, she began humming a tune through her tears and choked out what appeared to be lyrics to a song.

'_Why does she care so much for the espada that kidnapped her?'_

_--_

"Inoue, what's between you two?" Ichigo repeated. Her eyes shut, as if trying to hold back tears. Orihime took a deep breath and said, "Nothing is. Why would you bring him up anyways? He's dead?."

Rukia inwardly chuckled; Orihime was in for a rude awakening. But it got her wandering if there was really something going on between Captain Schiffer and Orihime.

Orihime stood up, still trying to fight back tears. "I have to go." And before anyone could stop her, she was out the door, running down the street. Unfortunately it was still winter, and the tears that finally released burnt her dry skin.

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded. "You're dead!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No Orihime, you are so wrong, he ain't dead.**

**Anyways you guys. I have a serious question for you. Would you actually want hentai in this? Even though I'm only 13, I read a decent amount so might be able to make one. So, would you like some? Please answer in a review ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Orihime lay in her bed, trying to resist the haziness of sleep. Too much was on her mind at the moment. She turned to her side and her gaze caught with that of a picture the rested in a frame on her dresser.

It was the picture of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as humans. But how does she have it?

_-Flashback-_

Ichigo had finally woken up, he saw Orihime resting by his side, healing him. Dried tears rested on her red cheeks. "Kurosaki-kun, you're awake."

Ichigo nodded. Suddenly Orihime's yellow light disappeared and she stood up, symbolizing that the healing process was done. Ichigo stood up as well and grabbed her hand.

"W-Where are we going?" Orihime asked as she was being dragged along by the orange head shinigami, who was still in bankai. "Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu are still is Las Noches."

--

Finally, all the friends were able to find each other and only came across one espada, Yammi, who they easily killed.

They were running down the halls of Las Noches when Orihime realized just whose hallway this was. Looking to her side she came to an abrupt hault, causing Uryu, the only person behind her (Hmm…..I wonder why? Why do you think Uryu is behind her? Trying to catch a view? Ishida you pervert!)- to almost collide into her. He let out a gasp causing everyone else to stop running.

They all stared baffled as Orihime walked over to a door.

"I-Inoue, what are you doing?" asked Ichigo. Orihime spoke without looking at him as her hand reached out for the doorknob. "I need to get something."

Orihime walked into the familiar room, which had the black and green bad, gray walls, and the balcony, where Hueco Mundo's moon easily shown through. Although _he _was gone, _his _room still smelt like _him_.

She wasn't sure exactly what she needed in this room; she just wanted to be in it one last time. Suddenly she remembered the photograph of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as a human that was still in Grimmjow's room. She turned herself around, but came to a halt when something caught her eye.

Resting on Ulquiorra's bed was his journal, that Orihime took note of he was very fond of it. For no apparent reason in which she didn't quite understand herself, she grabbed his journal and ran out the door, on her way to Grimmjow's room for the photo.

--

Lying beside the photograph Orihime was staring at from her bed was _his _journal. This whole time of having it, Orihime didn't dare open it. She was trying to forget him, her thoughts still consisted of him, and reading his thoughts that he wrote down on paper wouldn't help. Instead, she took advantage of staring at the picture of the smiling Ulquiorra, which wasn't any better anyway. It just made her think of him more.

"Tomorrow Urahara is coming over." She muttered under her breath to herself. "I can't believe the final battle is in two days." Orihime turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Soon it'll all be over." She whispered, and then slowly shut her eyes. "Hopefully." Orihime then surrendered herself to sleep and dreamt, obviously of the man she couldn't get out of her mind, the one who was dead. (Yes he is dead, but hasn't he always been dead, as an arrancar I mean. And I mean being a shinigami also means you're dead, but she meant dead as in like nothing was left of him)

--

Ulquiorra rested in his barracks, it was getting pretty late but he couldn't find himself to actually reach his bed.

Thankfully, him and Grimmjow had their own little…hmm, how would you call it? Well, its like their rooms are side by, but the inside was at least 3 times bigger then their rooms back in Hueco Mundo.

Anyways, Ulquiorra sat on his beige couch that was planted in the middle of his room. Located behind him was a kitchen that was up by a step, and in front of him was a flat screen television, that was turned off. A door across from Ulquiorra lead to his bedroom. Unfortunately, all the colors weren't to his liking, but there wasn't anything her could really do about it.

The thoughts of Aizen reached Captain's Schiffer's mind when he realized that this indeed used to be his barracks. The thought sent shivers throughout his body. Deciding to change thought of his once Lord, he thought back to the conversation he had with Byakuya today while they once again had tea.

--

"Have you noticed?" asked Byakuya as he took a sip of his, this time black tea. "What?" asked Ulquiorra who sat across from the squad six captain at the familiar short table.

"The fact that are you are second youngest captain here, Hitsugaya being the first."

Ulquiorra nodded, "I see."

--

Not much of a conversation, but it was interesting. Ulquiorra did indeed still have his 16 year old body, which he was still grateful for. But suddenly the question came to his head. "Would Orihime stay with me?" he asked to no one in particular, remembering yet another conversation he had with Byakuya about how a human could stay in the seretei.

He was tempted to write in his journal then he realized he didn't have one. It was left back in Hueco Mundo.

Tired of all this thinking, he stood up and made his way for his bedroom, where he fell asleep.

--

Orihime awoke to sudden knocking at her door, realizing it had to be Urahara. She jumped out of her bed, still dressed in her sleeping gown, and made her way to the door.

When she opened it, there stood Kisuke and Tessai. "Ahh, Orihime-chan, we just finished putting up the barrier, so we're on our way."

Orihime looked confused. "That was fast." She remarked. Uraahra chuckled, "Oh, we did it while you were sleeping." She nodded, "I see."

Tessai began walking away as Urahara spoke again, "So, the final battle is tomorrow, be sure to stay here. This barrier only repels beings from the outside, but doesn't keep people in." At that, he tipped his hat and left, Orihime waving him goodbye.

The final battle was tomorrow. _'What if Soul Society loses?" _Orihime asked herself, "_What will happen to me if I'm stuck here?"_

Her attitude quickly changed from a sulking one to a '_fake' _energetic one. "I have to have faith in them. Although Soul Society is short 3 captains, Aizen is short two espada." She cheered.

Unfortunately, the thought of the espada brought up once again the thought of Ulquiorra.

Orihime was now sitting on her bed, really mad at herself for bringing him up again. He's been bothering her dreams and her thoughts. "Just leave me alone!" she pleaded while staring at the old photograph of him as a human, as if she was trying to speak directly to him.

She stood up and pointed an accusing finger to him as tears slid down her cheeks. "You're dead, so I shouldn't even be thinking of you!"

--

Ulquiorra was walking the seretei for no particular reason with his brother following behind him. "Are you excited?" asked Grimmjow. Ulquiorra slightly glanced back, but then looked forward. "Of what?"

"Ahh, don't give me that." Grimmjow complained. He held up his index finger, "One, we get to beat the shit outta Aizen." He added his middle finger, "Two, we get to kill all those annoying espada without being punished." He pulled up his ring finger. "This one mostly is for you, Three, you get to see that girl again."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. Surprisingly though, Grimmjow knew exactly what he was thinking, and he was indeed excited to see _her _again.

--

"Aizen, is this all you're gonna need?" asked Gin, who eyed the objects Aizen had, which was a small hollow, about the size of a dodge ball, the hougyokou, and a knife.

Aizen nodded, "Yup, this is everything I'm going to need to form miss Orihime into our strongest arrancar." Gin looked confused, "Then what's with the knife?" he asked, "Don't you already have a zanpaktoe?"

Aizen nodded but held up his finger preparing to explain. "Have you forgotten I'm going to use my zanpaktoe to trick soul society that I'm fighting them when I'll actually be with Orihime turning her into our newest arrancar?"

---------------------------------------------

**Wow. 16 chapters already. Amazing.**

**Oh, and about that question I added in chapter 15, I made up my mind about the hentai. I'm not gonna tell you what I picked, you'll just have to find out when I post the upcoming chapters. *snickers***

**Also, when this story is over, would you guys like me to start another Ulquihime fan fic, which would in fact be my 3****rd****? If so, give me some ideas in a review. And review on how you think of this chapter, this story, and how you think it'll end. Please . Thank you for all the support, you make my day ^_^  
**


	17. Chapter 17

All the captains and lieutenants stood before the senkai gate. Captain Commander began speaking, "This is where it all comes down too. This is where all our hard work and efforts are put to the test. If we lose, it's all over, for the world of the living, for Rukongai, and the seretei. At this, we move onward."

Captain Commander and his lieutenant walked through the gate, followed by Soi Fon and Marechiyo Omaeda. Then the lieutenant of the third squad, Kira, walked through. Everyone went in order by their squads.

Finally they reached the 5th squad. Captain Schiffer and vice captain Jagerjaque stepped through the senkai gate.

**Ulquiorra's Pov**

It has finally come down to this. I walked through the senkai gate, with Grimmjow behind me. We were engulfed with a white light, but then the image of the all too familiar Karukura Town revealed itself, along with the captains, lieutenants, Urahara, and Kurosaki Ichigo. He didn't notice me though, he appeared to be talking to the blonde man.

This wasn't the real town though, well part of it. Urahara was assigned to create these huge pillars that will replace the town with a fake one. Unfortunately the pillars only covered seventy five percent of the town.

I was told that Orihime lived in the part of the town that wasn't covered, so a barrier was placed around her house. Wouldn't it be better though if she was just taken to soul society? Then again, no one knew Aizen's intentions with her. Dam, I should have told them, but it's to late now.

I stood side by side in the air with the other captains. Everyone had already made it through the gate, and up in the sky, a garganta began to open.

--

Tousen began opening up the garganta while Aizen talked with Gin.

Aizen held up his sword and said, "Kyōka Suigetsu." Suddenly, an exact copy of him appeared. Gin chuckled by this. The real Aizen had a knife, the small hollow and the hougyokou in his hands.

"Tousen," Aizen started, "How close can you open up a garganta by Orihime's house?"

The former ninth squad captain looked over the flashing screens that revealed tons of data. "Actually right in front of her house Aizen-sama." That said, an evil smile crept up his face. "Alright then, open that one up." He then turned his attention to Gin, "I want you and Tousen to go on fighting as if I'm actually there."

The silver haired man nodded. At that, Aizen walked through the garganta, barely through; he could see the small house of Inoue Orihime.

--

Ichigo was talking with Urahara as the captains began to line up in front of him. He turned his head and gasped at the blue hair in front of him. "U-Uh," Ichigo stuttered, "W-Who is that?" he asked pointing at the shinigami in front of him.

Grimmjow snickered, hearing their whole conversation. Ulquiorra heard it to, but didn't care much for it.

Suddenly, a hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to gasp. He spun around and there was Rukia. All the seated officers were to join this battle as well, and although she wasn't one, she was as strong, so she was here.

Rukia was overexcited to see Ichigo's reaction to what she was about to say. "That's vice captain Jagerjaque, and next to him is Captain Schiffer. They were just assigned for the fifth squad."

Yup. His expression was priceless, his mouth dropped and he began stuttering, but no clear sentence was able to get by. That was Grimmjow's cue, he spun around and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Heya Kurosaki, long time no see." Chuckled the blue haired shinigami. Yah sure, Ichigo was the one who killed him, well technically he was already dead, but you know what I mean, yet he didn't seem to mind much.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo stuttered. He released his grasp on the orange head and stood directly across from him. Ichigo's eyes widened, and his gaze met on his face, where there was no mask.

-BANG-

Grimmjow's fist made contact with Ichigo's face. "That's what you get for killing me."

Ulquiorra finally turned around to all the commotion. There was Ichigo pulling out his zanpaktoe before Urahara stopped him "Ichigo, save it for Aizen."

"B-But.." Ichigo stuttered, "They're espada!"

"Wrong." Ulquiorra stated boldly, which got most of the other captain's attention. "We're shinigami."

Rukia was enjoying herself watching Ichigo's reaction as Ulquiorra explained their situation and how they are now fighting for the same side.

As Ulquiorra finished his story, the garganta opened fully and everything became serious. Out through the garganta stepped Tousen, Gin, and Aizen's zanpaktoe, which everyone believed to be the real Aizen. A few other gargantas opened, and out walked Halibel, Barragon, Stark, and their fraccion.

The captain commander stepped forward and called onto his zanpaktoe.

"Ryūjin Jakka"

A swarm of fire appeared around the three ex captains. Ulquiorra stared straight at his former Lord as the firewall formed.

Ulquiorra watched his every move and new something wasn't right. '_Why isn't he trying to brake free? Isn't he after Orihime?' _he asked himself.

"Oh dam." He said out loud, realizing just exactly where the true Aizen was. Ulquiorra spun around and began shunpoing to where he thought the _true _Aizen was.

"U-Ulquiorra?!" Grimmjow called out. Even though he was his captain, he wasn't gonna get all formal with his little brother. "Where do you think you're fucking going?!" Captain Schiffer came to a quick hault and turned to face Grimmjow. He then mouthed the words 'Aizen.' An 'o' formed on vice captain Jagerjaque's face, followed by menacingly grin. Then and there he realized what Ulquiorra just discovered then turned back on the front lines, prepared to battle with his once comrades.

--

Orihime suddenly awoke by the immense spiritual pressure that had devoured her home. She sat up and recognized everyone's riatsu. All the captain's and the espada, everyone, though she couldn't necessarily distinguish who exactly was fighting, she was to far to sense them perfectly.

"This is it." She muttered under her breathe as her blanket slid off of her. She was wearing her plain white night gown that she wore the night before. For some reason, she felt the urge to lock all her doors and windows, but before she did, Orihime made her way to the restroom.

--

Aizen stepped out of the garganta, which lead him to Orihime's house. He was still carrying the hougyokou, a knife, and the small hollow.

"Ha. Just as I thought." He remarked, "No guards." He took his first step on Orihime's property but was immediately repelled by the barrier. "Hmm, least I should have expected." Aizen gracefully lifted his hand and pointed his finger towards the barrier.

"Way of Destruction Number 3. Shakkahou"

A thin bolt of lighting radiated off the tip of his index finger, shattering the barrier, but nothing was heard. At that, he took his first step on the property and smiled. "I guess I overestimated soul society. What a pitiful thought."

--

Ulquiorra was shunpoing through Karukura. He did sense the _real _Aizen's riatsu, along with Orihime's. This was the first time he sensed hers in at least a month. Unfortunately, her house was all the way across the city in which the battle was taking place.

He sensed Aizen's riatsu come closer to her. "I'm coming Orihime." He promised under his breath fiercely.

--

Orihime just finished locking all her doors and windows. She was still dressed in her nightgown when she went up to her room and hid in the corner opposite of the door, praying for her friends safety.

Suddenly, a loud 'thud' was heard.

--

Aizen went up to open her front door but realized it was locked. He simply lifted his foot up and knocked it down, causing a loud thud. A grin appeared on his face, and he leisurely walked in, following the scent of Orihime's riastu.

Aizen stopped at set of stairs, which lead to the second floor. Slowly, he shut his eyes, searching where her exact pinpoints were. When he located which room she was in, Aizen began creeping up her steps.

--

After Orihime heard the thud, she gasped. But then footsteps were followed. She was to afraid to even move or think, her attention just focused on this person coming closer.

Suddenly, her bedroom door flew open and her eyes immediately widened.

"Long time no see, Orihime." Aizen chuckled as he made his way closer to her. Orihime backed up a bit more into the wall until she was trapped. "I hope you're prepared to become my new arrancar." He was at least 7 feet from her as he held up the knife, aiming to throw it at her.

Orihime flinched and shielded her face with her arms, prepared for the sting of a knife in her body, but instead she heard a metal cling and the sound of the knife hitting the ground.

She quickly looked up and saw a white haori, resembling they were a captain, standing in front of her. Orihime just saw black hair, but wasn't familiar with his captain. Her thoughts were interrupted by Aizen's gasp.

"U-Ulquiorra?" he asked. Orihime's body stiffened at that name and stared up at this being's head, he was still facing away from her, holding up his zanpaktoe to Aizen's chest. This situation reminded her a lot like when Ichigo saved her from Yammi's hand.

Suddenly his head slightly turned and his gaze locked with Orihime's.

**Orihime's Pov**

I-It was him, it was Ulquiorra. I recognized the vibrant green eyes and the tear marks. I also could of sworn I saw a small smile creep up his lips.

**Ulquiorra's Pov**

The tip pf my zanpaktoe was still on Aizen's chest, which was the only thing separating us. He sure did sound surprised the way he gasped and said my name. This was the most surprised look I've ever seen on his cocky face.

I couldn't resist, I just had to look at her. I hadn't seen her in a whole month. So I slightly turned my head. The way she stared up at me like I was some hero sent shivers down my spin as a small smile formed over my lips.

But then I heard Aizen saying, "Way of Destruction Number 63. Raikouhou"

'_A kidou spell!"_

I shunpoed to Orihime's side and pulled her into my chest, then flash stepped out of the way.

**Orihime's Pov**

One second I was staring at him, the next her was by my side as I heard Aizen chant a spell. He wrapped his firm arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

--

Ulquiorra was now outside as he rested Orihime on the grass. Even though it was winter, today was just a chilly day

"Ulquiorra?" she asked confused.

He nodded and placed his hand on the top of her head. "Yes Orihime." He started as his hand trailed down her cheek, "Its me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! Finally, they see each other once more! BWHAHAAA! Leav ya with suspense huh? Review please ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

Orihime was rested on her bottom with one arm behind her, supporting her back while her other reached up to touch Ulquiorra's face. "B-But how?" Ulquiorra rested on his knees in front of her while wearing his shinigami kimono and captain's haori. His hand was still on her cheek when he whispered to her, "I'll explain later. But for now, protect yourself with your shield."

She nodded and called onto her Shun Shun Rikka as Ulquiorra stood with his zanpaktoe in his hand. Aizen made his way outside, but nothing was in his hands. "My my." He started as he approached the two. "Who knew I would have needed my zanpaktoe. Any who Ulquiorra, I see you're the new captain for squad five? Well, even without my zanpatoe, I still have kidou. I used to be captain of squad five I hope you know, the kidou corps." (Yes, I read somewhere that squad five was based on kidou, sort of makes sense since Momo is a master at it. But what about Grimmjow? He has to be good too….right? Right?)

Ulquiorra didn't say anything to his former Lord, instead he released his shikai, and a swarm of riatsu engulfed his zanpaktoe. As I said before, Ulquiorra's shikai merely turns his sword pitch black and it looks as if half on a bat's wing, but I never told you its power. As a bat is very good at hearing and not good at seeing, if you are cut by the blade all your senses will be paralyzed, except your sense of hearing.

"Way of Destruction Number 33 Sokatsui"

A flash of lighting was headed for Ulquiorra. Fortunately, he shunpoed out of the way and did a surprise attack on Aizen from behind. He swung his zanpakto in Aizen's back, but the former 5th squad captain sprang into the air and aimed his finger towards Ulquiorra as he flew over human.

"Way of Destruction Number 33 Sokatsui"

The bolt of lighting was easily deflected by Ulquiorra's zanpakto. He chuckled while saying, "Don't underestimate me with these simple kido spells. I am now the captain of the 5th squad, and am a master at it" That said, Ulquiorra shunpod up in the air to meet Aizen, who had yet to reach the ground.

He grabbed onto the collar of Aizen's outfit and spun him around, then released his grasp causing him to hurdle towards a nearby building.

A loud crash was heard as the air was filled with dust. Ulquiorra took his stance, ready for a sneak attack, and indeed, Aizen used shunpo from behind and aimed for another kido attack.

Ulquiorra swung his sword around, causing his captain's haori to flutter behind him. Fortunately, he was able to cut Aizen's hand.

Orihime watched as Aizen seemed to go into a trance from the protection of her shield.

He couldn't see anything or feel anything, but he did hear Ulquiorra's voice. But he couldn't pin point exactly where it was coming from, it was as if his voice echoed in all directions.

He didn't even feel a sword gorge through his body.

Aizen's dazed form hung on Ulquiorra's zanpaktoe. He waited until his last heart beat was heard and chuckled. "Who knew I would only need shikai for you."

A glimmer of yellow light faded from the corner of Ulquiorra's eye. He turned, still standing up in the air, and saw Orihime call back her shield. She had an expression of confusion and fear while she held herself and looked up at him,

**Orihime's Pov**

I watched Ulquiorra step back on the ground and dropped his sword that was still forged through Aizen's lifeless form, and walked towards me, his haori flowing gracefully behind him.

My eyes locked with his green orbs as his tall lean body towered over me.

**Ulquiorra's Pov**

She looked up at me in a way she's never done before. Not as her kidnapper, not as a captor, but for the first time as her savior.

I dropped to my knees and was now on her level. "U-Ulquiorra…." She started, but never actually finished.

We sat there, just staring at each other, as if we were in a trance of some sort. She once again tried to break the silence with a muffled sound, but before she could actually start a sentence I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her. It had been so long since I last saw her, felt her, smelled her.

I pulled her onto my lap, with my arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, I felt a jiggly feeling on my chest and looked down. The spot where my hollow hole was returning was gone, and replaced with a patch of skin.

She had my heart, and being reunited with her brought it back.

I pulled her in closer.

**Orihime's Pov**

This whole time of being in denial, saying he was gone, and to stop thinking about him made me feel like an idiot. My faced was pressed his bare chest where his hollow hole once was as I took in his scent as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

Tears fel l from my eyes. Was I sad? Happy? Confused? It was more along the lines of content. It felt right being in his arms, although I still had no idea what was going on, it felt as if this was a dream, and I never wanted to wake up.

--

Orihime looked up to lock eyes with Ulquiorra and he did something that felt oh so familiar to her. He lowered his head and covered her forehead with his neck, causing the warming sensation to radiant off her skin.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, until a presence appeared before them. Ulquiorra looked up and saw Grimmjow towering over them, with one of his cocky smiles.

"Hey," he started casually, "Long time no see Orihime." The girl in Ulquiorra's arms jerked her head to meet her gaze with Grimmjows. "G-Grimmjow? W-Whar are….is that a lieutenant's badge? What's going on?"

She stood up, which caused Ulquiorra to feel a bit disappointed, but stood up as well. "You see Orihime, he's my lieutenant."

Before he could explain anymore, all the captains and everyone who was involved in the war against Aizen appeared before them. Shunsei was holding bottle of Sake, as well was Rangiku.

Captain Commander began making another one of his speeches about how the traitorous Aizen and his espada were defeated.

--

Orihime and Ulquiorra were bombarded by the shinigami, who were all hysterically happy about their victory.

Orihime was being squeezed to death by Rangiku and Rukia while the same was happening to Ulquiorra by Grimmjow and Byakuya. -----LOL?! BYAKUYA?! XD

The two were pulled away from each other and Ulquiorra never had a chance to explain what was going on. But Orihime saw that by the way everyone treated Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as their leader, she figured out they were a captain and lieutenant, but she didn't exactly know how that happened.

--

The defeat of Aizen called for a party that was to be held at the Kuichiki manner that night.

-------------------------------

**I'm ending it there. Not the story I mean, just the chapter. Next chapter will be up soon =_=" Man....i think this story just turned gay....hasn't it? :p  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Orihime swept across the ballroom of Byakuya's manner, with two particular objects in his hands.

Everyone was already at the party, and was dressed in their usual shinigami's kimono. Everyone in fact was wearing one, even if they weren't a shinigami, which included Sado, Uryu, and Orihime.

In Orihime's hands were the journal of Captain Schiffer and the photograph that belonged to Vice Captain Jagerjaque. After Aizen was defeated, and Ulquiorra embraced her, he never had a chance to explain what had happened. Fortunately, after all the captains were forced to leave, Ichigo explained everything. Orihime was mesmerized by the story and his adventure.

She held the photo firmly by her hands behind her. Suddenly, a hand brushed past her butt and snatched the photo. Orihime spun around to see Grimmjow staring intently at the photo. When he looked down at Orihime he asked, "How did you get this?"

She began fiddling with her fingers and replied, "I got it before I was brought back home." She then held up Ulquiorra's journal in the air, "I even got Ulquiorra's journal." Grimmjow's eyes widened, "Did you read it?"

Orihime furiously shook her head. Vice Captain Jagerjaque chuckled, "Man, you would have been surprised by what you read. Anways….." he trailed off. He began rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the human girl before her, "What's up?" he asked casually.

"Hmmm,…..nothing much." She replied in her bubbly voice. Orihime held up the journal to Grimmjow, "Can you take this to Ulquiorra for me?" she asked, "I'm sure he'd want it back."

Grimmjow laughed. "If that punk sees me with his journal, he'll kill me. Why dontcha give it to him yourself?" Orihime nodded, but then looked around the room filled with people, "Um….where is he?" she asked, realizing that Ulquiorra wasn't here. The vice captain pointed off somewhere with his thumb leisurely, "He's in his barracks."

At that Orihime thanked Grimmjow and set off to give Ulquiorra back his journal.

--

Orihime knocked on the door before her, she heard rustling inside before the door swung open. Their stood captain Sciffer, in his shinigami kimono and captain's hiori. "Orihime?" he asked. Before the young girl could answer, Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room.

She stood there in the middle of his room, as Ulquiorra turned to face her. A blush quickly spread across her face in the silence. "Um…" Orihime stuttered and she slowly held up her his journal, "I came to bring you your journal."

Ulquiorra glanced at it, but kept a straight face as he slowly made his way towards her. Orihime felt herself become weak as the captain's riatsu engulfed her. Once he was standing across from the girl who held up his notebook out to him, he did something totally unexpected.

Ulquiorra flung it from her hands, which caused it to fly across the floor. Orihime gasped, until she realized the captain made a step closer to her, which resulted in her taking a step back.

"I don't want _that._" He said, as he took another step, amused as she once again made her way backwards. Once he had her against the wall, and took the final step, which kept the remaining gap between them, he whispered in her ear, "I want you."

The young girl gasped when he held her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. His hiori flew around her as her face pressed against his chest.

He took in a deep breath with his face pressed into her hair, taking in her fragrance. "Ulquiorra?" she asked. It was a faint whisper, considering Orihime was still pressed against his chest.

Suddenly, she felt his haori flutter in the wind and a quick warp of speed. Orihime was still unable to see anything, still being pressed up against his torso, but now she was laying on something, on her stomach, as she felt gravity pull on her back.

Orihime shot her head up, but still felt his arms around her. She saw Ulquiorra's face, not directly below her, but below her. She was able to conclude that she was resting on his chest, in _a bed._

Ulquiorra's arms were still wrapped around her as he turned on his side and whispered something in her ear. "Orihime, I have to tell you something." Orihime lay frozen, as his deep voice echoed in her head. "I love you."

Her eyes widened as he pulled her in closer, "…and I want you to stay here with me."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Yes…really short chapter…sorry. Oh yah, next chapter will be the last.**


	20. Chapter 20

Orihime sat up and was staring confused at the captain before her. She felt a bit dizzy from the captain's embrace as the warmth infiltrated her senses. But then the words spun in her head.

"I love you………and I want you to stay here with me."

The fact that she had lost her intimate feelings for Ichigo disappeared made the situation better. The fact that she had feelings for Ulquiorra after their stay in Las Noches made the answer come out a bit clear. And the fact that he had just confessed to her made her feel at ease. More of a content state of happiness actually.

The images of school appeared. Orihime didn't want to become a high school drop out. Suddenly, she realized that for her to stay here….s-she would have to die!

As those thoughts dented in her mind, Ulquiorra began speaking. "You will still be human, you will still be alive, but a shinigami as well. As for school, we have one here. I'm not forcing you. You have a choice in this. All I ask is for you to be by my side, Orihime."

Ulquiorra held out his hand to her, which caused her to stare up at his green orbs. She was surprised that instead of that face that lacked emotion, she saw one full of pleading. A small smile crept up her lips as she made a step closer to him. Orihime placed her hand in Ulquiorra's as he squeezed it tightly and nodded.

Before another second passed, Ulquiorra flung his arms around Orihime as they bashed into the wall, well not bashed, more like bumped. His breathing began to deepen with his forehead pressed against hers. He looked down at her with his hands cupping her face. "Say it." He whispered seductively.

Orihime began whimpering as tears slid down her cheeks. "Y-Yes." She whispered. As the last breath of air passes her lips, Ulquiorra pressed his lips against hers, still cupping her crying face.

His traced her lips, waiting for entrance, she obliged by slowly parting her lips, and his tongue slid through. They shared a passionate kiss, Ulquiorra still cupping her face, while Orihime had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Ulquiorra had everything he ever wanted, when I say everything, he had the one thing he ever wanted. Now, he had Orihime Inoue. She was his, and the best part, she would still be alive, the first reason he ever took a liking to her. Orihime was the only one alive in the world of the dead. She had emotions, she had feelings, she had a heart, and thanks to her, Ulquiorra now had those as well.

--

The Schiffer clan, became one of the noble families, a respected one at that. Instead of having one captain as a noble, there were now two, followed by a vice captain noble. Although Grimmjow preferred the last name 'Jagerjaque' he was still a Schiffer, and was part of this family.

Orihime got the same treatment as Rukia due to her allowing to graduate from the soul academy early, thanks to Ulquiorra. Also, she was now a master of kidou as well, along with wielding a zanpakto.

Orihime was immediately placed in the 4th squad, and although she was now part of the 4th squad, she was allowed to live in the 5th squad barracks, due to some strings pulled by Ulquiorra.

Sure Orihime missed her friends, but she had Rukia, and they now became best friends. Funny thought actually Orihime and Rukia were best friends, and Ulquiorra and Byakuya were as well.

Funny at how two opposites find a way to end up together, whether as a sibling or a lover. Wait, did I say lover? Yes, Ulquiorra and Orihime are now dating and yes, they are STILL virgins.

Well, I have to say that wraps it up for this story. Their perilous journey has finally come to an end, and I bid you fare well.

--

**HELL NO! Ain't no saying goodbye here! Although this story ended, theres plenty more to come! I shall never stop writing fan fictions. So be prepared for the other stories. Thank you for all you're lovely reviews, you made me a happy writer, and I thank you for taking the time to read this story. **


	21. NominationThank You Everyone

**Hello everyone =)**

**I am very happy to say that this story was nominated by UFO (Universal Fanfiction Open) as **_**one **_**of the best bleach fan fictions in 2009 that was written O.o**

**I am so happy ^___^ Though I doubt I'll win, there are lots of amazing stories that were nominated. I'm just glad that my story was actually able to be NOMINATED *O***

**So if you wanna vote…**

**www. dotmoon .net /awards/**

**So if you enjoyed this fanfiction, please vote in the award segment Thank you for whom ever nominated me. And Thank you for those who are going to vote. **

**Oh yeah, you don't have to be a member of the site to vote :D**

**Thank you everyone……**

**3 Marina /// UlquiorraxOrihime**


End file.
